Plain Devotion
by Lexbabe
Summary: Lucas and Nathan are full brothers and nathan likes haley but lucas used to date her. How will he react and will nathan and haley hit it off? Also has some jeyton and brucas.
1. Nathan likes you?

I decided to start this one because it was pretty popular on other boards. I hope that you like it.

Plain Devotion

Chapter 1

Nathan was sitting at a table in the tutor center thinking about her. She was so nice, smart, and oh man was she hot. She had started being his tutor a month ago but he knew her before that. Lately, she was all he thought about. He never concentrated in class anymore or at basketball practice. He couldn't believe how much he liked her and yet how wrong it was. Nathan had thought about asking her out but had to think about his brother, Lucas. Nathan and Lucas were brothers and Lucas had dated Haley for a couple of months. It didn't work out and they had continued to be friends. Nathan was worried that Lucas would be pissed off if he dated Haley. This was his dilemma of the year, upset his brother or date the girl that was perfect for him. His thoughts of Haley were interrupted by a feminine looking shadow.

"Nathan, your really early." Haley stated referring to their tutoring session that wasn't scheduled to begin for 15 more minutes.

"Yeah," Nathan paused as he looked up at Haley and couldn't stand it anymore "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. Go ahead." Haley said when she heard him hesitate.

"Uhhh. Well, I was wondering if you would want to hang out tonight. Maybe go to a movie."

" A date?" Haley inquired, unsure

"Yeah, I mean, unless you don't wa--"

"No, I want to, it sounds good." Haley said, interrupting him.

They had trouble studying and just decided to go to lunch and skip the study session. Nathan was relieved and very happy that she had said yes, and yet it was only half over. He now had to let Lucas know, which would be the hardest part of this whole. As they walked across the cafeteria, Haley's mind was filled with thoughts of Nathan. She was extremely surprised that he had asked her out. She had liked Nathan for as long as she could remember but never thought a guy like him would be interested in her. Nathan was the sports star who was popular and dated cheerleaders and he wanted her? A girl who didn't consider herself anything special. Yet, she wasn't sure how Luke would take the news. She started to approach the table and saw Brooke and Lucas looking pretty cozy.

"Hey hales." Brooke said as she noticed Haley coming to the table. Haley and Brooke had been best friends ever since the 3rd grade when Tim had thrown Haley's notebook in the mud and Brooke had hit him, causing him to cry to his mommy.

"You two sure do look cozy." Haley stated

"Yeah, well we went out on a couple of dates and I just thought it would be weird to tell you because"

"We dated, yeah I know but now we are friends." Haley said simply "Plus, I am happy for you two. My two best friends dating. How fun!"

"Plus, I mean you did date Peyton after me so if anyone was to be angry it should be her, shouldn't it?"

"Well, I am glad we are good." Brooke paused "So, Haley, are you going to try out for cheerleader this year?"

"Brooke, I have told you a million times, that isn't my thing."

"I know, but it is such a waste. You would be a really good cheerleader."

"I guess. Ohh, hey Nate." Haley said as Nathan approached the table. It was odd because he was usually over at the table filled with other players from the team. Haley tried to hide her enthusiasm as he said hello to everyone.

"Hey, luck can we talk for a second, alone" Nathan said glancing in Brooke's direction and then briefly looking at hale and smiling.

"Ohh, how serious." Brooke mocked

"Yeah man." Lucas said as Nathan and him started to walk away, both ignoring Brookes previous comment.

Haley watched Lucas' reaction turn from being completely content to anger. She wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen. She needed to talk to Lucas and tell him how she felt and what she wanted.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Brooke implored.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LIKE MY EX-GIRLFRIEND?" Lucas yelled loud enough to answer Brookes question.

"Oh my god, do you thing they are talking about Peyton?" Brooke suddenly realized

"No" Haley answered simply, trying to listen to Lucas and Nathan's conversation.

"Then what? Oh my god! Nathan likes you." Brooke vocalized a little too loud.

"Shhhh. Yeah, um I umm I mean we are kinda going out on a date tonight." Haley finished, hurrying

"Aww. It is about time. Yay. We need to double….nevermind" Brooke squealed before realizing.

Haley's heart went back to normal when she saw Lucas and Nathan man hug. She knew that it was all going to be ok between all of them, especially Brooke. Just then, Lucas and Nathan both returned to the table. They sat down and went through lunch as if nothing had happened. There was silence until Nathan leaned in and whispered "So, tonight I'll pick you up at your house at 6:45. Ok?" Haley replied by nodding her head in agreement. She couldn't help but be excited. Her and Lucas were ok, her best friend, Brooke, was happy, and she had a date with Nathan Scott.

Peyton was getting her books out of her locker at the end of the day when someone came up behind her and lightly poked her sides.

"Ahh, oh Jake it's just you." Peyton said as she realized who was behind her.

Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss her but frowned when she wouldn't allow him to kiss her. Peyton realized the look on his face and said "I just haven't told Lucas yet and don't want him to see us together and freak out, ya know."

"I thought you broke up with him." Jake asked, not comprehending this at all.

"No, Jake, we did break up, it's just that I haven't told him." Peyton paused "I want to tell him before he finds out."

"Ok, well then I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then" Jake said. Peyton paused before she whispered, "Screw it" and leaned in and kissed Jake. It was a short kiss but it showed that Peyton wanted this thing with her and Jake and didn't care who knew.

Haley's mind: Oh god, oh god, why did I agree to a date with Nathan. It is gonna be so weird after dating Lucas. What if we start going out and I go over there…no I cannot do this. Oh no, that's the doorbell and he's 5 minutes early. Nathan Scott is never early for anything.

"Hi"

"Woah. Haley you look hot." Nathan said, smiling which caused Haley to break out into fits of laughter.

"Oh, really." Haley said, remembering exactly why she wanted to go out with him and forgetting every reason she shouldn't go out with him.

"You bet. Ready?" Nathan asked simply.

"I sure am" Haley answered

They walked to Karen's where Haley had to pick up her check. Half way there Nathan slid his hand into hers with ease. For the first time in his life Nathan was happy just walking hand-in-hand with a girl, but Haley wasn't just any girl, she was one of the great ones and he knew he couldn't screw this thing up. This was his shot at happiness….and maybe even true love.

"You seem preoccupied with your thought." Haley said, causing Nathan to come back to the real world.

"Yeah, kinda"

"Who you thinking about?"

"Oh, just this really hot, smart girl."

"Really, anyone I know?"

"Are you familiar with the most beautiful, smartest, girl who I am currently holding hands with?" Nathan asked

"Nathan." Haley said as she blushed

"Oh yeah, and she is incredibly hot." Nathan replied with a smirk. Haley stopped and looked into Nathan eyes.

"Well, this girl is very lucky to have you." Haley said before they continued their journey to the café. Nathan immediately thought in his head **no, I am the lucky one**.

They walked and didn't talk until they got to the café. Both of them were simply happy walking down the street holding hands and Nathan didn't care who came and saw him with this girl who wasn't the most popular girl or a cheerleader, just Haley.

"Haley, it's your night off, what are you doing here?" Karen asked

"I came to get my pay check." Haley answered

"Oh, yeah it is in the backroom. If you give me a second I can get it for you." Karen suggested.

"No, I can get it. Nate, why don't you just wait for me. It should only take a minute." Haley said as she exited and headed towards the back.

"so, congratulations Mrs. Roe."

"Thank you." Karen said genuinely

"Have you set a date yet?" Nathan inquired

"Nope, Keith and I both want it to be soon but we aren't sure, maybe this summer."

"That's cool. Soon, we will be related"

"Yes, we will. So what are you and Haley doing tonight? Meeting some friends?"

"Actually, it is just gonna be Haley and I tonight. We are going out on a date."

"It's about time." Karen said simply "Oh, there's a customer, I am happy that you two are finally together."

Nathan sat at one of the counter seats and waited for Haley to return. When she did they got up and walked out of the café. It was mere seconds before Haley slid her hand into his. She was surprised how much she liked the comfort and warmth of just holding hands with Nathan.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Uhm, actually I wasn't sure" which caused Haley to laugh "Well, we never really spent enough time together outside of school and I had no idea where to take you. Therefore, we are headed back to the Scott household."

"What?" Haley spat out

"Don't worry, Lucas will not be there. It is just the 2 of us."

"Ok." Haley said, hesitating. She couldn't help but ask in her mind, what did he think is going to happen tonight?

Peyton was sitting in her house waiting for Lucas to some. She had called him and told him that they needed to talk and he had said that he would come over her house. She had a date with Jake later tonight and wanted to tell Lucas first so that Jake knew how she felt about him and this whole situation. Peyton sat down at her computer as she waited and waited and waited for Lucas.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, my mom needed my help with something."

"It's ok. I need to tell you something big." She paused "maybe you should sit."

"Is everything ok." Lucas said, looking alarmed

"Yeah, well I mean-"

"Pety., hey baby are you ready to go?" Jake said as he approached her room. "Oh, hey Luke."

Lucas paused for a long time while he though about what was going on. "Are you two dating now?" Lucas asked partly confused and part hurt "What aren't you telling me?" Lucas asked again as his anger grew.

Please reply and lemme know if I should continue posting this one here.


	2. I've got a date with Nathan Scott

Thank you to those who commented. I'm really glad both of my stories are liked.Please keep replying and I will continue posting it.

Plain Devotion

Chapter 2

Haley and Nathan stood in Nathan's house and Haley looked around at the familiar sights. She had been here so many times for tutoring sessions and to hang out with Lucas but this was the first time that the house had ever felt…empty. There was always somebody there, usually deb.

"So, what have you got planned?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I thought that we could watch a movie for a while and then we could eat."

"Nathan Scott is going to cook." Haley said, impressed

"Well, not exactly, but if you wanna be impressed with my clearing impressive reheating skills, then go for it."

"Just grab a DVD Scott." Haley said, pushing him towards the tv.

"Aren't we demanding." Nathan laughed as he put in Haley's favorite movie of all time.

"What? How did you know?" she asked as they skipped over the previews and went straight to the A walk to remember menu bar

"Lucas" Nathan said simply

"Ohh." Nathan tried to talk a couple times during the first part of the movie but was shhhh'ed by Haley. Until finally she reached and grabbed the remote and paused it. Nathan had put his arm around her waist for the first part of the movie and his thumb was rubbing against her skin that was exposed.

"Nathan, why did you want to date me?" haley asked "Why not some popular, preppy, cheerleader type."

"Because you have been all I could think about for weeks. I want you." Nathan said as he leaned down to kiss her. Haley didn't normally kiss on a first date, but she wasn't thinking about any of it. All she could do was kiss him back with everything she had. For the first time ever, she was falling for a guy and that guy was Nathan Scott.

"What aren't you telling me?" Lucas asked as his anger grew. He hated being lied to.

"Well, Luke I asked you to come over here to let you know that we are….kinda dating. Jake and I that is and I wanted you to know so that you weren't upset when you found out from somebody else. I want you to be happy for us.

"Why didn't you just tell me flat out? I mean, I thought we agreed to be friends and above all, I hate being lied to. I am happy for you, but don't hide anything. I have to go now. See ya later" Lucas was in fact happy for them, but just couldn't see why they felt the need to hide it from him. Luke went home and walked through the door of his house to see Nathan and Haley kissing on the couch, which, surprisingly, made his happy for them. At first he was upset but then he realized that there was really nothing to be upset about. Haley was his friend and Nathan was his brother. They were good together and he was happy for them. Lucas decided to rush out of there and give them some alone time. He knew that Haley would NEVER have sex on the first date, hell Haley would never have sex until marriage so he knew leaving them alone was the right choice. Luke decided it would be best to go to the café and pick up a shift since he was doing absolutely nothing. He had been working at the café ever since Karen would allow him to bus. Now he was a 'waiter' but that didn't consist of much at the café. He liked Karen, she was nice and cool to talk to, plus she was engaged to his uncle and he was happy for both of them.

"Lucas? What are you doing here tonight, you aren't supposed to work, are you?" Karen asked as she glanced at the work calendar

"No, I was bored and I wanted to see if you needed any help before I headed out to the rivercourt" Lucas said

"No, we have it all covered. Go ahead and have fun and play basketball. Just make sure you are here for your next shift on Sunday." Karen said this before she remembered something important "Ohh, wait Lucas I almost forgot that Keith wanted you to stop by. He said something about you stopping by the shop to talk about something important."

"Ok, thanks a lot Karen. See you Sunday morning." Lucas walked out the café and heard the bells on the door dingle. He had no idea what Keith could want but he was on his way there. It was on his way to the rivercourt and he was kind of excited to see Keith. Ever since Dan, his father, had made him stop working at the body shop he hadn't seen Keith very much and missed talking to him. It was kind of wrong, but he liked Keith, his uncle, a lot better than his own father. Keith was what Dan didn't want for Lucas or Nathan. He didn't want them to have to get their hands dirty or get under a car. He wanted them to follow "their" dreams of basketball and into a fine career. This, however, may have not been what they each saw for their own future. They both wanted something of their own, not his. Lucas finally reached the Scott body shop and walked in to find Keith arguing with someone on the phone. "No, I will not. I am sure you can live without seeing them play in one game." Lucas instantly knew that Dan was calling and asking keith to tape the game. Lucas cleared his throat and Keith said goodbye and hung up.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey, Karen said that you wanted to talk about something important. Is everything alright?" Lucas said, worry spreading across his face.

"Yeah. Oh, everything is great. I just wanted to ask you a question. Well, I know we haven't been able to talk for a while since, well your dad he….Well that doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask you to be my best man because I really want you to be there and I cannot think of any other person that I would rather have as my best man."

"Keith. I would be honored. I can't believe you chose me out of everyone else."

Keith and Lucas sat there discussing everything just like they used to. First they talked about the wedding, then basketball, girls, and the café. It was great to get back to the way things used to be and be able to just sit and talk.

Seconds ago Lucas had walked out of Peyton's bedroom acting happy for her and Jake and she could tell that he was less than joyful about what he had just been told. Or maybe he was just less than happy about the way he found out. Peyton had feared that this would happen but she knew that if she showed this that Jake would question her infatuation towards him.

"So, at least he knows now, right?" Jake asked trying to smile in a tough situation

"Yeah, why don't we just stay in tonight. You know we can order a pizza and watch a movie. It'll be a lot of fun." Peyton suggested

"Yeah, ok. Lets do it." Jake and Peyton walked out of her room and downstairs and Jake put his arm around her. "_You know I'm crazy about you, right_" said one of them but they both knew it was mutual.


	3. I don't want to be alone

Plain Devotion  
Chapter 3

Ring Ring Ring Ring  
Lucas stopped playing ball and ran to pick up his phone, which was currently with his sweatshirt on the picnic table. He noticed that the caller ID said that Brooke was calling and for a second wondered what was wrong. She said that she would be hanging out with her cousin and if she called it was an emergency because her cousin was only going to be in tree hill tonight. "Brooke? What's wrong?" Lucas ask worriedly  
"What do you mean, everything is great." Brooke said  
"You said you wouldn't call unless it was an emergency"  
"Yeah, it is I am bored. Can you come over now?"  
"I thought you cousin was here" Lucas stated, confused  
"Yeah, well there was a huge accident and a bridge was closed so they turned around and headed straight home. So here I am, incredibly bored. Please come over. I called Haley but she seemed a little annoyed and then I realized that she was on a date with Nathan and I dunno. Anyways, come over now." Brooke demanded  
"Ok. I'm at the rivercourt. I will go home and shower and then be over."   
"No, come over now. I need to shower too." Brooke giggled  
Lucas instantly smiled. Brooke acted like this all the time and he didn't know why he found it so irresistible. If any other girl acted like this he would be repulsed but he liked everything that Brooke did and wanted to be with her forever.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked referring to the phone call Haley had just received  
"Oh, that was just Brooke. She wanted me to come over and have a girls night but I said that it was already starting to get late and that I was out with you now."  
Nathan didn't reply he just put his arm around Haley and started rubbing her exposed skin like he had before. This made haley want to grab his face and kiss him passionately, but she shook off the urge. She didn't want to rush into anything with him. This was new and she wanted everything to be great and she wasn't ready to have sex and wanted to wait until she was absolutely sure that it was who she wanted to spend her life.  
"So, you ready to eat yet?" Nathan asked, getting up  
"Yeah, I'm starved" Haley said with a slight laugh "Show me those reheating skills, Scott. I'm ready to be impressed."  
Ding Dong  
"Wonder who that is" Nathan stated, while haley knew exactly who it was and felt bad about it. Nathan opened the door to find a pizza delivery boy standing in front of him with a medium pepperoni pizza. Haley tried to suppress her giggles as Nathan told the boy he hadn't ordered a pizza. Nathan turned around and realized what was going on. "Haley, did you order a pizza" Nathan asked and haley just replied with a giggle and he knew. He paid the boy and he was on his way.  
"Were you that scared of my cooking that you had to order a pizza?" Nathan asked  
"Well, yeah. Who knows what concoction you came up with. I don't wanna get food poisoning." Haley said in her regular sarcastic manner  
"Haha very funny. Well, lets eat the pizza then" Nathan tried to act hurt that she had ordered a pizza but he wasn't. He loved pizza and he also loved how him and haley were acting. They were just like a couple who had been dating for a long time. They bantered but they cared and it was surprising because it was soo early in the game, but both of them knew that this thing with them was lasting and neither of them regretted anything that was happening.  
After they ate, they went to watch the movie. This time, they did watch the movie and by the end Haley was crying despite having seen the movie 30 times before. Nathan looked at her and simply laughed.  
"Are you laughing at me Scott?"  
"You bet." Nathan declared, "I mean this is such a cheesy movie. Who wrote this crap?"  
"You didn't like it." A very confused Haley asked. She just didn't understand how someone couldn't love this movie.  
Nathan exhaled loudly and finally admitted that he loved it. He wanted to please her somewhat so he just agreed. It was all he could do to keep her happy with him.  
"But I just hope that we end better than this movie. I don't want to be alone and without you in 5 years." This sentence made Haley's stomach do a small flip. He had just said that he wanted them to be together in 5 years, which showed how much he wanted this and that made her comfortable with everything. This time she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. They kissed softly for a short time until haley's tongue brushed up against Nathan lips and he was surprised that she was ready for this. He didn't even think about anything and just granted her tongue access to his mouth. Nathan started to caress her side and his hand started to greedily slip up her shirt and try to unhook her bra. At this, haley broke the kiss and stood up and gave some excuse to go home and left Nathan alone in his house, completely confused.


	4. Beautiful Apology

Chapter 4: Beautiful Apology

Nathan had ended up sitting there on the couch where him and haley had been sitting and enjoying their first night together, just the two of them. Their first date which he had ruined completely. It was all his fault. He couldn't help but sit there and think about the mistake, huge mistake, that he had made and how he could make it up to her. He wanted to do anything he could and then he realized just what he could do to make it great again, or to at least make them ok. He had some serious planning to do if he was going to get it right again.

Brooke was picking up Haley for school on Monday. She was incredibly worried about her. She had called her a couple of times and Haley didn't want to go shopping, go to the movies, or even talk about her date with Nathan Scott. Brooke pulled her usual routine of beeping for Haley and not bothering to get up and go in. She knew Haley would be ready for her and in fact waiting. "Some things you can always count on" Brooke thought as Haley stepped out of her house and climbed into Brooke very, very expensive car.

"Hi Brooke. How was your date with Lucas?" Haley inquired

"It was…..

FLASHBACK

Ding Dong

"Finally." Brooke said as Lucas entered her house "I thought you would never get here."

"You so impatient"

"Yup. That's me." Brooke said as she pulled Lucas into a long hard kiss. He pushed her up against a wall in her house. Their kisses were intense and filled with passion. They finally made it to Brooke's room and Lucas's shirt was discarded on the way. Lucas pulled away for a second and rested his forehead on Brookes. "Is…anyone…home?" Lucas asked, breathing hard from the "interaction" that had just occurred. Brooke simply shook her head no and went on with what they had started. Brooke pulled off her shirt and reattached her lips with his. Their kisses at the moment were hurried; their kisses seemed to be saying I-need-to-have-you-NOW. They continued their actions and when they finished they lay in bed, spooning.

"So, am I taking you to this dance coming up?" Lucas asked Brooke

"You bet you are, who else would take me?"

"Nobody. Your all mine"

"Possessive much. No, just kidding. Luke, I know this is really hurried and everything and you completely don't have to say it back. But, I love you. And this is the first time I have ever felt this way. I like you soo much and I want to be together forever and I just.."

"I love you too brooke. I didn't know you were one to ramble. Your just like Haley."

"Probably not the best idea to mention your ex-girlfriend while we are in bed together, babe."

FLASHBACK ENDED

"It was…….great." Brooke finished. Her and Lucas had told each other that they loved eachother and she had never been happier in her life. For the first time ever, she was truly happy and nothing was going to change that. They were meant to be.

Brooke and Haley rode in silence most of the way to school. Neither of them was very chatty today. They both had very big things on their minds that were preoccupying themselves.

Haley was dreading going into school today and facing Nathan. She had 2 classes with him and the tutoring session 5th period. She still couldn't believe that he had tried to go up her shirt and yet she knew that she had overreacted. She should have just stuck around and told him what she was feeling. She shouldn't have ran. Haley got out of the car and bid her goodbyes to Brooke and Luke who had been waiting for them when they arrived. She went straight to her locker and when she opened it she was shocked to see a bouquet of beautiful flowers. There was also a note attached to it.

_Haley,_

_I am so sorry for what I did or our date. I should_

_have realized that it was too soon and I am sorry. I hope _

_you can forgive me and that I can sit with you at lunch. Please_

_forgive me._

_Love,_

_Nathan_

Haley was in awe. It wasn't the most romantic note in the world, but it got the point across. He was sorry and she could certainly forgive him. A smile was plastered on her face and then she suddenly felt 2 arms slide around her waist hesitantly.

"Can you forgive me?" Nathan asked, hoping for that positive answer

"Yes. But we still need to talk about things." She said, turning around to face him

"Ok. We will but can I walk you to class."

"Nathan. We have the same first period class."

"I know, I was just hoping that if I walked you there that I would get lucky." Nathan said with a smirk

"Nathan!" Haley said with a playful hit to Nathan's shoulder

"I was just hoping. Is there a possibility?" Nathan asked. But Haley peeked her head into the tutoring center to see if it was occupied with anyone and when she realized that it was vacant, she pulled Nathan inside and once he realized why they were in there he gently pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her. The kiss was a nice kiss at first and then Haley felt Nathan's tongue brush up against her lips and she granted him access, completely forgetting where they were.

Once she realized that they were at school in a not so private setting, she quickly pulled away and looked into Nathan's blue eyes that she secretly adored.

"We can't do this, here."

"I know. I know. Why don't we go to class and have that talk that you wanted to have." Nathan suggested

"Ok. Let's do it." Haley said as Nathan grabbed onto her hand and they walked to Biology hand in hand.

Sorry for the delay, but here it is. If I get more replies then I will update a lot quicker. Just lemme know and it will happen. Also, if you have any suggestions, I am always open to them.

-Lexy


	5. Until Now

Chapter 5: Until Now

Haley was sitting in the stands while the ravens killed the blue river rockets. The ravens were having and amazing season. It was only the third game but they were undefeated and Haley had attended every game thus far and was planning on attending every game to cheer on her best friend and boyfriend. Ahhhh, boyfriend. She just couldn't believe it.

FLASHBACK

"So, do am I gonna get a reward for walking you to class." Nathan asked, still smirking

"We will just have to see. But first, Scott, we need to talk"

"Uhh, ok. Why don't you go first." Nathan suggested.

"Ok. Well I just want you to know how I feel about everything so that we can have everything out in the open." Nathan just listened and nodded at the appropriate times "I mean, I know about your reputation with girls but I also know that you wouldn't pressure me. I trust you and I also trust myself. I just need you to know that I need to be in love when I have sex for the first time and I need to be emotionally ready. I know how stupid that must sound to you but--"

At this, Nathan interrupted her "That doesn't sound stupid at all. Haley, I really like you. I want to be with you when you are ready. Part of me completely wishes I would have waited for love, but you can't change the past. I will wait for you as long as it takes. Haley, will you officially be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked

"What?" she was completely shocked "I mean, yeah I will. Oh my god, Nathan you have no idea how happy that makes me." Haley said as she jumped up and kissed him passionately. She didn't care that the bell had rang and people were filing into the classroom watching the smart girl and the star basketball player making out. They liked each other and that was all that mattered. They didn't pull away until they heard a voice say "God, get a room" Haley turned around to see Brooke smiling at the two of them. Completely happy for her best friend. Haley kissed Nathan one more time and sat down to fill her best friend in. She just wanted to tell everyone that she was dating Nathan Scott. She had the perfect boyfriend.

END FLASHBACK

Haley was sitting with Keith and Karen like she usually did. They were having an argument about the wedding. Haley was trying not to listen and invade their privacy but it was hard when she kept being dragged into it.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want him to come. Haley, don't you think he's an ass. You are over there all the time tutoring Nathan or hanging out with Lucas."

"I umm…" haley hesitated

"Don't bring poor Haley into our argument. He's your brother. Your can't not invite your own brother."

"Yes I can. I want to invite Nathan and of course lucas and deb, but not Dan. It shouldn't be that hard. Just address it to Deb and I can write a note saying that I can't have Dan there to ruin it. She will understand, she knows how he acts towards me."

Just then Peyton sat down and saved Haley from being dragged into the conversation further.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Ok. I am so happy that I'm not cheering this year. I can just sit back and relax and watch the game."

"Brooke doesn't harass you about rejoining?" Haley asked

"No, she harasses me all the time. Becomes a pain in my ass but there isn't much I can do. Plus I wanna watch Jake."

"Yeah she harasses me too. I was never even a part of it and she still harasses me. Hows it going with you and Jake anyways?

"It's……great. He is so cute and nice and smart and sexy. The list just goes on."

"Yeah. I'm happy that you found someone. How are you dealing with Luke and Brooke. I mean seeing them basically get it on in the hallways.

"I'm genuinely happy for them. Speaking of get it on, I saw you and Nathan today. I didn't know you two were together."

"Yeah. He asked me to officially be his girlfriend today. I couldn't be happier." Haley said simply

"That's so great. Are you two going to the dance together?"

"I don't think so. Nathan has never really done the dance thing. I want to go but I would never go with anyone other than him."

"That's too bad. What about the party tonight?

"Hah. You think Brooke Davis would let me miss one of her parties. Yeah Nathan and I are going to that. What about you and Jake, you going?"

"You bet."

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice over the loud intercom that was announcing the game. They had been taking a break because it was halftime. Haley didn't look to see who it was, she just figured that they were checking to make sure the system was working but all the sudden she recognized the voice.

"Excuse me. Can everybody please listen to me? Thank you. Well most of you know that I am Nathan Scott, number 23 for the ravens."

At this Haley turned and looked to see Nathan up there and she couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing "Well, one thing many of you may not know about me is that I am dating Haley James. Haley can you please stand up." Which she reluctantly did "Well, I just wanted to ask you, Haley James, if you would go to the dance with me?" Haley was in such shock that all she could do was nod her head yes. She knew how much he hated public speaking and how much he hated dancing. She just couldn't believe it. The second she said yes he said "thank you for your time" to the audience and went over to Haley. At this moment both teams started returning to their designated sides and were shooting. Nathan navigated his way through the rows to reach her.

"So, yes?" he asked again

"Of course yes. I can't believe you did that. You know, you could have just asked me."

"I know. But I also wanted everyone to know that you and I are dating. Well, I have to get back, but after the game we can go to the party together like we planned." Nathan left but not before giving haley a short kiss on her mouth.

Haley sat in awe of that moment for most of the 3rd quarter until Peyton spoke up.

"Wow."

"I know, I can't believe he wants to go to the dance and went over the intercom"

"Yeah that, but I meant wow, I have known Nathan for as long as I can remember and he has never liked a girl enough to ask her to a dance let alone over the intercom, well atleast until now."

Later that night, at Brookes Party:

Haley and Nathan were in the car and were finally arriving after Nathan showered and after they had an intense make out session in the training room.

"Haley!" yelled Brooke obviously buzzed.

"Hey Brooke"

"Come over here, Haley and Nathan we were just about to play truth or dare and you can play too."

"Aww brooke I don't wa—"

"You are playing now, both of you sit down. In fact, I think I will ask Haley her first truth or dare."

"Fine. I choose truth."

"Ok. Lemme think. Ohh ok, I got a good one. Name one thing you really don't like about Nathan."

"Ummm, did I say truth cuz I meant dare. I'd like a dare." Haley said

"Haley?" Nathan asked, concerned

"Ok, even better. I dare you to give one boy a lapdance, but he can't be nathan.

"Brooke. Ughh, fine." Haley said as she scanned who was there. She had her choice of Jake, Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Lucas, Tim, and some guy named Vegas. She cut out tim because he is always horny and Vegas because she didn't even know him.

Haley walked over to the guy of her choice and straddled his legs facing him. She looked over at nathan and gave an apologetic stare before she went on and did it. When she was finished everyone just stared at her in shock and she apologized to Peyton for what she had just done with or technically to her boyfriend.

"I guess I get to pick now." Haley said as she looked around the circle and found her victim "Ok mouth, truth or dare?"

"Me? Ok I want a truth."

"Ok. Out of all of these guys here, which one of them would you most want to kiss?" mouth had a horrified look on his face which made all of the girls laugh. All of the guys were hoping that he would not say their name.

"I guess I would have to pick Lucas because he is dating Brooke so I know he wouldn't kiss me back because he isn't gay. Plus, if Brooke keeps him around he has got to be a good kisser."

"He sure is. Right baby" Brooke said, turning to Lucas and kissing him.

"Ok. My turn. I choose Lucas. Lucas truth or dare?"

"Fine, I choose a truth then."

"Good. Ok, so out of the three girls that you have dated which one of them is the best kisser Brooke, Peyton, or Haley.

"Oh that's easy. Brooke would be the answer."

"What?" yelled both Peyton and Haley

Haley climbed into Nathan's lap and asked him the important question "Baby, am I a bad kisser?" she leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips and the kiss kept progressing until Haley was straddling him and his hands were caressing her sides.

"Kids keep it PG. Please. Anyways, Nathan your next."

"Ok, I will take a dare."

"Ok, ahh here we go I dare you to—" the ringing of Haley's cell phone interrupted Lucas.

"Hello. No I am at Brookes. But its only 12:30. Fine. Ok."

"Nathan I need you to take me home. My parents want me home." Haley said angered

"Ok."

Nathan and Haley were in the car when Haley decided to tell him everything that was bothering her about her parents. If she couldn't tell him, who could she tell?

"Nathan, I am soo mad at my parents."

"I thought they were usually gone."

"Yeah, they are. That's the thing. They are gone most of the month and then they come home for a couple days and decide that they need to be responsible parents now. I am on my own most of the month but now they decide to be parents. I mean they are leaving in a few days why are they parents now?"

Haley was upset and just needed to vent, which Nathan let her do.

When they got to her house and she was finished venting he pulled her into a hug and sat there and held her.


	6. You will always have me

Chapter 6: I will always be there for you

Plain Devotion

Nathan and Haley sat there for a long time and then all of the sudden Haley started to cry. Nathan didn't notice it at first but then he looked down and saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Haley, What's the matter?" Nathan asked, worried about his girlfriend

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"C'mon. You can tell me."

"It's nothing. Really. I just get upset that my parents are never around. I mean most kids would kill to have a house to themselves but I was never one to party and I just miss them. Why do they go visit my sisters and brothers? Why don't they want to be here with me? Why am I less important than the rest of my family? Why don't they love me?" that last question broke his heart. He knew that they loved her but they were gone all of the time and she questioned their love for their youngest daughter.

"Haley. I'm sure they love you. Go talk to them and call me when you do and we can talk." Nathan gave her a quick kiss and a hug and Haley got out of the car.

"Thanks Nathan. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That doesn't matter. You will ALWAYS have me. Even if one day we do break up which I don't see happening, I will always be there for you. Always." And with that, Nathan left with his thoughts completely on Haley. She was all he thought about.

The party at Brookes house was just ending. She was kicking people out of bathroom, bedrooms and even closets casually. She was very cautious as she entered each location hoping not to enter and interrupt an 'intimate' or even drunk moment but she needed everyone out. It was time for the party to come to a close and her great boyfriend was even helping her by cleaning up the masses of empty beer bottles or cups and anything else that a drunken person may have left behind.

They fell asleep with each other on the floor and didn't wake up until 12 the next day. Brooke woke up slowly and tried to get up but something was stopping her from going. She noticed that there was an arm around her waist.

"Where do you think your going?" Lucas asked, pulling her towards him. He leaned in to kiss her lightly when Brooke abruptly pulled away.

"Lucas! I cannot kiss you now!"

"Why not?" Lucas asked, concerned

"Morning breath"

With that they got up and started cleaning up more and were busy cleaning until Brooke's cell phone rang at 2:30.

"Hey there tutorgirl. What's up?"

"Well I thought that since we are going to the dance that we should go………. shopping."

"AHHHHHH. Yay. I am on my way. Call P. Sawyer and tell her that she will be joining us. Oh my god I am soo excited. See you soon."

Brooke jumped up and down in celebration of the days upcoming events. She acted like a kid on Christmas when she knew that she was going shopping and for the first time ever Haley was the one who had suggested it. Nathan sure was changing her and Brooke liked the "new" Haley.

"Listen, Luke you can go home. I am going to go shopping with the girls for a dress for Saturday."

"Ok. Maybe I will go to the rivercourt with some of the guys. Come by later?" Lucas asked

"Yeah. I promise once I'm finished." Brooke said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

"Haley?"

"Yeah its me. I'm calling to ask if maybe you wanna go dress shopping with Brooke and I."

"Yeah. Ok. Will you guys pick me up?"

"Yeah. Well Cya."

"Wait, Haley. Is everything ok with your parents? I mean, I know how you can get and--"

"Don't worry. I will fill you in on everything while we shop. Ok?"

"Yup. See you soon." Peyton assured her

Ding Dong

Peyton walked down the hall from her bedroom to get the door. She didn't know how but Brooke rang the doorbell more cheery than usually. Peyton let out a short laugh when she saw the sight that met her at the door. It was Brooke standing there with both hands on her hips and Haley far away in Brooke's convertible looking completely bored and a little annoyed.

"Shopping time girlie" Brooke said as she Peyton out of the house and reached for the door

"Wait, Brooke. I need to get my jacket and stuff."

"Well hurry up. Its shopping time!" Brooke said excitedly


	7. Best Night Ever

I'm really sorry for all of those who are reading this. I'm bad about updating and this story will have 20 chapters in it. I'm almost finished writing it and am comtemplating a sequel. I will post once a day but i just want to get 5 replies to each one. Once i get 5, i'll update.

Chapter 7  
Plain Devotion

"C'mon hales, just come out. We won't laugh at you no matter what. I'm sure you look great." Brooke pleaded after convincing Haley to try a more revealing dress on than she would have  
"Its too…………slutty." Haley said searching for the words  
"Sometimes that's better. Ouch." Peyton said and then Brooke instantly hit her in fear that Haley would never come out.  
"Fine" Haley said as she opened the door slowly and cautiously. She was greeted with her two friends examining her dress and then bombarding her with comments  
"That's not slutty, hales. You look gorgeous." Peyton said sincerely  
"I can't wait to see Nathan's face when he sees you in that. He will go speechless." Brooke said, as she looked Haley up and down yet again. Brooke was soo happy that they had finally found Haley the right dress. Now they could finally head to Victoria's Secret after being at the mall.  
"Hales, lets go check out."  
"Wait. You need one, don't you?" Haley asked, confused  
"No, I am wearing the one I tried on."  
"Brooke, you tried on at least 10 dresses"  
"Ha ha very funny, no the last one. They were holding onto it for me until you decided." Brooke said as she approached the checkout and asked for the dress that she had decided on.  
"Aren't you worried? I mean this is a formal dance and that dress isn't floor length." Haley asked worried that her friend didn't understand  
"I like to be different." That was all Brooke said as they checked out and headed towards their next destination. And the single thought on all the girls' mind was: I wonder what the guys are doing right now.

"He shoots, he scores" says mouth commenting on the game. "And the Scott brothers take it, 16 to 10. It is almost embarrassing for Jake and Tim.  
"Shut up. I'm gonna head out, see you guys Monday." Tim said and before anyone could reply he was gone  
"Good game, man." Lucas said patting has younger brother on the back  
"Yeah. So, do you think the girls found dresses yet?" Nathan asked curiously  
"Probably. I still can't believe you agreed, well actually asked her to go to the dance. You hate dancing."  
"Not with her." Nathan answered instantaneously  
"You really like her, huh?" asked Jake  
"You have no idea. I can't believe the way I feel. I mean I'm Nathan Scott. I have a reputation to love 'em and leave 'em well not really love them but have sex with them and then leave them but now……I dunno. I miss her when she's gone and wanna be with her all the time."  
"Sounds like love to me." Jake said, astonished  
But before anyone could say one more word about love, the girls bounded out of the convertible that had just approached and were running towards their men.  
"Hey baby" Nathan said as Haley gave him a quick kiss and nathan groaned.  
"That's no way to say hello to your boyfriend." Nathan said as he swooped down and kissed her hard on the mouth. They were both so into the kiss that neither of them noticed that their friends had left them alone. "Where did they go?" Haley asked as she pulled apart and saw 2 cars leaving  
"Anyway, I found a dress."  
"Can I see it?"  
"Sure……. when we go to the dance."  
"Come on Haley.  
But Haley stayed firm in her decision even when he hounded her about it everyday until the dance. Finally it was dance day and the girls were over at Brooke's house getting ready. Well, Brooke was getting ready and the other girls were waiting, completely ready to go. The guys were downstairs waiting and when Brooke was ready they all started to walk out the door when Haley had an idea. Why don't we all go down individually, you know, so we can see their reaction and everything.  
"Great idea. I'll go first." Brooke said, antsy for their night to begin.  
Brooke walked down the stairs and the guys immediately looked up to see if it was their date. When Lucas looked and saw Brooke in this dress, http/ he completely melted. Her hair was curled and was pulled back using a beautiful clip and some strands were lying around her face.  
"You look…..gorgeous." Lucas chocked out, his voice cracking like a boy, which caused Brooke to smile.  
The next lucky one down the stairs was Peyton. Jake looked up and saw her, more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her makeup was done perfectly and her hair was styled like she was going to be walking down the isle. He offered her the corsage that looked great with her dress, http/ which was something more revealing than she would have usually have worn but she liked it. As Jake slipped it on her wrist the third and final girl came down the stairs. Nathan turned his head to face her and saw how beautiful his girlfriend was in this dress, http/ with her makeup done in a smoky style to match the dress and her hair curled. Nathan realized that she had approached him and he was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe how great she looked.  
"You look………………..just w-w-wow" he stammered  
Haley simply smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips happy that he liked the dress.  
"Well, we should get going." Lucas said  
They stepped outside to be faced with a Hummer Limousine, which was a complete shock to all of the girls.  
"Well, we decided to ride in style" said Jake, answering all of the looks that the girls were giving.  
"This is going to be the best night ever." All the girls thought in their heads.


	8. Never Before Now

Chapter 8  
Plain Devotion

Before the dance the couples decided that they wanted to go out to dinner together. They had made reservations at the lady and sons restaurant and were completely enjoying the meal. The one great thing about this place was that it was a buffet, which meant to the guys to eat as much food as they could possibly consume in one sitting. The each started out with 2 plates filled to the rim with food, causing the girls to laugh. Teenage boys really could eat.  
"Babe, aren't you gonna eat?" Lucas asked Brooke  
"I did eat. I'm full." Brooke answered  
"All you ate was a salad, how could you possibly be full already?"  
"I had some chicken too and I'm full. I don't know how you don't get fat eating all of that food." This comment was directed at all of the boys.  
"High metabolism." Was all Nathan said in between mouthfuls of food  
The three girls giggled and went to the bathroom because they had all finished. Haley had had the most food out of all of them, which meant a salad and a plate of food.  
"I can't believe Lucas has had 3 plates of food and is still hungry. Gross."  
"You have seen nothing yet. Once time I was over his house to watch a movie and we ordered enough food to feed a small nation and there were no leftovers." All three girls laughed.

Meanwhile the guys had slowed down and were talking:  
"Guys, I have a question for you." Nathan said  
"Ok." Both the guys answered  
"H-Have you I mean do you, have you ever told a girl you love her?"  
"Sure. I mean I told Peyton. Are you gonna tell Haley?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't want to bombard her, I mean we have only been dating a week. Isn't it too soon?" Nathan was clearly confused by his current feelings  
"Look, man, if your feeling it then you have to tell Haley."  
"Tell Haley what exactly?" asked Haley, returning from the girl's bathroom.  
"Oh nothing. Guy stuff you know." Nathan lied  
"Guy stuff?" Haley questioned  
"Yeah" 

They finished up dinner and soon enough they arrived at the dance, which was being held at the blockade-runner beach resort in a nearby town. Once they got there they got in line to take their pictures and of course they had to take numerous different pictures, which aggravated the picture guy to say the least. First they did pictures of the couples. Then of the girls. Then the guys and then finally a group photo. But they needed to have pictures for each member of the group so this simple act of picture taking took 10 times longer than it should have.  
Once they finished taking the pictures they went to see what the place looked like seeing as none of them had ever been there. When they walked in they saw the cheesy high school dance with crate paper and balloons everywhere. They also saw many people dancing to the latest hit ass like that by eminem. Well not really dancing just rubbing against each other.  
"Oooo, Lucas. Come on we need to go dance." Brooke said as she tried to tear Lucas away from the group but was stopped by Haley's voice   
"Dance? You mean, like that." Haley pointed to the dance floor  
"Well duh"  
"That is not dancing. Th-that's just…. having sex with clothing on. It's like foreplay or something."  
"I know." Brooke said as she successfully pulled Lucas away from everyone  
"You know that sounds kind of appealing." Jake said into Peyton's ear, trying to remain audible over the loud music. Peyton looked into his eyes and dragged him onto the dance floor right next to Brooke and Lucas.  
"So.." Nathan said as wrapped his arms around Haley's waist from behind "I guess it's just you and me."  
"Seems like it." Haley smiled and kissed him but pulled away "but don't get any ideas."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Nathan said genuinely as the fast song turned to something slower.  
"Ok. Now this I will dance to." Haley said as she dragged him onto the dance floor near their friends. She but her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist and rested his head on her neck in the perfect moment.  
"You know, this is the perfect moment" Haley whispered into Nathan's ear  
"I know. Haley…I-I love you." He said, finally working up the courage  
Haley looked at him wondering if she had heard him correctly. They had been dating for a little over a week and he was already saying this? Haley dragged Nathan out into the other room where people were sitting and talking with their friends.  
"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Haley asked  
"I love you" Nathan repeated, "I know it is sudden but its how I am feeling. I mean I have just never felt this way before in my life. I want to be around you all the time and it just makes sense and-   
"Nathan, you're babbling just like I do. What ever happened to the smooth Nathan Scott." Haley paused "I love you too."  
Nathan smiled ear-to-ear "Really?"  
"You bet." She said  
Nathan leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was filled with passion and an intense amount of love. Nathan had never felt one of these types of kisses before he met Haley and he would never have it any other way. There was true love and passion and want put into that kiss.  
"Let's go back. I will do one fast dance, that's it."  
"That's all I ask. So, you think I'm smooth."

Two blonde twins approached Brooke ready to hand her the worst news of her night.  
"Hey girls. How are my two favorite cheerleaders, other than myself of course."  
"We kind of have some bad news." One girl started

20 minutes later

"Hey. What's wrong?" Haley asked as she and Peyton approached a very distraught looking Brooke  
"Umm. Amber and Amy just told me that they are leaving tree hill. Their dad got transferred. I just don't know what I'm going to do for cheerleading."  
"Just hold auditions." Peyton told her  
"I can't. We held auditions a couple of weeks ago and nobody was interested. We barely got enough as it is. I need a miracle."  
"Can we help at all?" Haley asked, ready to do ALMOST anything for her best friend.  
"Actually you can" Brooke said as an idea popped into her head.


	9. Mutual Happiness

Chapter 9

"Yeah, I mean we can look around for anybody. We can recruit whatever has to be done." Haley stated  
"I think all you have to do is take their places."  
"Take their……. ohhhhhhhhh noo. Brooke I will not do that. I don't cheer. EVER." Haley was first confused but then finally caught on and processed it all and would not do it.  
"I guess I could do it. I mean, I was a cheerleader last year anyways."   
"Thank you Peyton. Now, Haley?"  
"No no no no no." Haley emphasized  
"C'mon hales. You're my best friend. It would be so much fun to have you on the squad and it would drive Nathan crazy. He would love it. Plus, you would really be helping me out and it would only be this season. We won't need you for next year. Just this year. Pleeeeeese Haley." Brooke gave her the puppy dogface and the pouty lip that always got to Haley.  
Haley exhaled loudly and finally agreed but decided to surprise Nathan and not tell him anything until her saw her at a game. She wanted to surprise him.  
The three girls talked about the upcoming basketball season and decided that the following day Brooke would work with them to learn all of the cheers for the upcoming game on Tuesday. Peyton didn't have much to learn, just a dance a couple of new cheers. On the other hand, Haley had to learn everything. She needed to learn all of the cheers and the dances. She couldn't believe that she was doing this.  
"uhh this is going to be a very long season." Haley groaned

"I can't believe Nathan is going to tell Haley he loves her. That is soo big and they haven't' even been dating for very long. I mean, I haven't told Brooke that yet."  
"I told Peyton." Jake stated matter of factly  
"Yeah. I'm just not there yet, you know."  
"I wonder when he is going to tell her" Lucas said as Nathan walked towards them  
"Actually he already told her" was all Nathan said as he walked back to find Haley and try and get that one fast dance out of her that she had promised.  
Finally he noticed the girls giggling and talking excitedly about something. Well actually Brooke and Peyton looked excited about something, Haley just looked, well bored.  
"Hey babe. Ready for that dance you promised me?" Nathan asked  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Haley James is going to dance provocatively. I have gotta see this."  
"Go find your boyfriend." Haley said before she and Nathan walked onto the dance floor.  
The song was the perfect song for grinding. Haley started dancing and felt something let loose low in her. It was like the loose Haley or wild Haley let loose. She started off by putting her back to Nathan and holding onto him and his hands rested on her hip bones and they both moved to the beat of the music. Soon enough Haley turned around and placed her arms around his neck and Nathan rested his hands on her lower back. As Haley was grinding Nathan leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, which turned into a hard make out session and Nathan's hands moved to her ass still dancing to the rhythm of the music. Things got heated and when they finally broke the kiss both of them were struggling for air and walked off the dance floor.   
"You wanna get outta here." Nathan asked, breathing hard  
"Yeah" And with that they informed their friends and left the dance. The limo took them to Haley's house and then returned to the dance, which wouldn't end for another hour or so. Nathan and Haley went inside to an empty house.  
"So, hales where are your parents tonight?" Nathan asked as they entered the house  
"Oh, they are visiting one of my brothers away at college. You wanna stay the night?"  
"Yeah. Lemme call my mom and let her know. Are you sure you don't want to go to that party that Tim's holding after the dance?"  
"No. I just want to be here. With you."  
"Good. We can just stay here and be alone. I love you."  
"I love you too. God, it feels so great to say that." Haley said as she went on her toe to administer a kiss. The kiss was immediately turned into a make out session with Haley lying down on the couch and Nathan on top of her. They finally stopped and mutually decided to stop. Nathan wanted to. He wanted to really bad but he didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for and was willing to wait for as long as it took her. He loved her.

"This is soo much fun. I wish I could go to a dance every week."  
"Yeah. I know. I can't believe Haley and Nathan left. What do you think their doing?" Peyton said with a wink  
"Not that." Lucas said and everyone looked at him thinking he was jealous "Well, I mean, that Haley isn't ready. She's waiting for marriage. Or at least that's what I thought."  
The 2 couples took the limo that had arrived back from dropping off Nathan and Haley. The limo ride was filled with chitchat. Mostly Brooke and some Peyton. They arrived at the Haley's house where the boys' cars were parked when Brooke remembered that she left her makeup and spare clothes up there. They all went inside and expected to see Nathan and Haley making out. They all looked at the scene and aww's and how cutes came out of the girl's mouths. Nathan and Haley were on the couch snuggled up together. Haley was lying on top of Nathan and her head was resting on his chest, using it as a pillow. They were a sincerely cute couple.


	10. We have all kissed Lucas

Chapter 10  
"Haaaaaley. Tuuutor girl. Wake up now, it is girl time and I need to kick out a certain Scott brother and get you ready." Brooke yelled as she entered the James residence, too cheery as it was only 8 in the morning.  
Last night, Nathan and Haley had fallen asleep but woken up at 1 and decided to relocate to Haley's bedroom and sleep the rest of the night. Haley slowly got up and was surprised to notice that the very, very loud and annoy disturbance did not wake Nathan. He did stir in his sleep. First she shook him lightly and whispered his name but yet again, nothing happened. She then shook him harder and again, nothing. Haley finally decided to resort to drastic measures and kissed his lips lightly enough to wake him up and he responded to the kiss.  
"You sure do know how to wake a guy up." Nathan smirked  
"Well, that was all that would work. What would you suggest?"  
"Ohh, I'm not complaining. But why are we up at…. 8 in the morning. I don't have practice for a couple more hours?" Nathan asked  
"I dunno, Brooke just.."  
"Aren't you up yet?" Brooke yelled from downstairs "I swear, I will give you two more minutes and then I'm coming in."  
Haley poked her head out the door and told her that she would be ready in 10 minutes.  
And 30 minutes later, all of them were out the door. Nathan had gone back to his house to retrieve some clothes for basketball practice, which started at 10 because they were playing a game against their rivals on Monday and whitey was trying to get in as many practices as he could.  
Haley and Brooke were in the car driving "Brooke, where are we going?" Haley finally asked after 5 minutes of driving  
"Well, first we are going to that place where Keith works.."  
"The body shop?" Brooke nodded "Why?"  
"Lucas asked me to pick up this book that he left there." Brooke said as she noticed the sign on the body shop "Oh my god"  
"What? What's wrong?"  
"Ooh nothing, I just never noticed that it was called 'Scott body shop'. It's ironic, don't ya think?"  
"How so?"  
"Well, Scott as in both of our boyfriends. Body shop, I mean, they do have damn fine bodies. Scott body shop is riiiiight." Brooke was completely serious but Haley was laughing.  
As they left, Haley was still laughing to herself about what Brooke had said about 'Scott body shop'.  
"Where to next?" Haley asked  
"Well, we are going to pick up goldilocks and then have a little bit of girl time and then we will go watch our guys practice."  
"Sounds good."  
They picked up Peyton, who had no idea what was going on either, and went to get their nails done.  
"Brooke, I don't really have the money to just get my nails done, I mean--"   
"No need to worry, tutor girl. I will be covering the cost, well maybe my parents will be."  
The girls talked about most things that girls discuss and then the topic finally rolled over to boys.  
"Oh my god. Do you know what I just realized? We all dated Lucas. How weird is that?" Brooke asked "Ewwww, my boyfriend has had sex with my two best friends." Brooke said, mostly to herself  
"I did not sleep with Lucas." Said Peyton and Haley in unison  
"Ok, less weird now. But we have all kissed him, right?" Brooke said looking to the girls for confirmation

The girls walked into the gym to see their boyfriends playing a game by themselves, without the team, and with their shirts off.  
"What did I tell you about the Scott bodies" Brooke whispered to Haley   
The boys turned and saw that their girlfriends were standing inside the gym watching them play. Haley immediately dropped everything that she was holding and ran into Nathan's arms. "Eww, you're sweaty." Haley said as she tried to get out of Nathan's grasp.  
"You know you like it."  
"Mmm, maybe" Haley groaned  
"Did Haley James just utter a possibly sexual comment?" Haley laughed as Nathan said this. The truth was that sometimes it was hard for her to stop herself when they were kissing because part of her really did want to go to that next level with Nathan. She just didn't know if she was ready yet. The one thing that she didn't question was the fact that Nathan would be the one that she would go to that next level with.


	11. Just so cute

Chapter 11

"No, no Haley. It's diagonal then V then apart and clap. Ok?" Brooke was watching Haley and Peyton practice executing the cheerleading moves. Peyton had them perfect having been on the team in the past but Haley was having trouble dealing with her lack of coordination.

"Peyton, you can go home if you want. Haley and I will be here for a while and you know what you're doing."

Peyton nodded and said her goodbyes to both of them and headed for home. She was glad to have finished doing that but felt bad that Haley got roped into doing this and now she was stuck with the cheer nazi learning moves.

"Brooke, can we just take a breather?" Haley asked, hopeful

"Sure tutorgirl. Let's take a break." Brooke agreed, "I'm sorry that we have to do all of this but I really need for us to look great for the game. I want the squad to be the best we can be. I just really appreciate that you are willing to do this for me. You and Peyton are great friends. I don't know what I'd do without the two of you."

"Brooke, no matter how much I may complain and complain and complain, you are still my friend and I would do anything for you. I would never desert you in your time of need. One day I will need you for something and you will be there." Haley said and the girls hugged

"Tutorgirl, I'm tearing up. What did Nathan say when you told him that you're a cheerleader now? He was probably really excited."

"I actually haven't told him yet. I want it to be a complete surprise."

"He'll be so excited. I have never seen him like this, you know."

"Yeah, we love each other and we--"

"You told each other that?"

"Yeah. At the dance."

"I was with you yesterday and all of today. How did this not come up?" Brooke squealed

"I just didn't want to make it a big thing."

"But it is a big thing. A huge thing. I am really happy for the two of you. Aww, my little Haley in love." Brooke said as she and Haley hugged.

"You have a date with the older Scott brother tonight, right?"

"Not a date. Luke and I are just hanging out tonight. We are friends and wanted to hang out."

Lucas and Haley were walking around the movie store trying to decide on a movie to watch for tonight. They had gone through all of the new releases and didn't see anything that appealed to both of them. Haley had suggested the pacifier but Lucas said that if he saw Vin Diesel and a duck in a movie together that he would lose all faith in mankind so they went searching for a different movie. They finally landed on a movie that appealed to both of them. Napoleon Dynamite was a movie that they could both sit through and laugh through. They would both thoroughly enjoy themselves. Lucas and Haley made their final decision and went up and rented the movie and headed back to Lucas's house to watch the movie and make some popcorn.

"How was practice today?" Lucas asked

"Brooke told you about that?"

"Yeah"

"It was fine, just don't tell Nathan that I'm a cheerleader. I wanna surprise him at the game."

"Ok. He is gonna love it."

"I know." They drove the rest of the car ride in silence. They reached the house and walked in to see Deb and Dan arguing about something but they stopped when they saw Lucas and Haley.

"Hi kids. You can watch anywhere you want, but the basements probably your best bet." Deb told them

The Scott house was a very nice house. In the south it was impossible to have a basement because of the water and how low the ground was. The Scott family wanted a basement though so when their house was built they built a first floor, which included the garage opening into an exercise room (a necessity at the Scott house) and then the game room and the TV room. The TV room was a flat screen plasma TV with 5 very comfortable recline-able chairs in the "audience".

Lucas and Haley headed to the basement and Haley sat down on one of the chairs letting Lucas work with the TV and figure out everything. Just then Haley felt two arms wrap around her and she turned to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you'd be home. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same. On a date with my brother?" Nathan smiled

"Just watching a movie."

"Hey, keep your hands off my date." Lucas joked as he walked towards them "Look, I'm going to go get some popcorn. Be back soon."  
Nathan walked around to the front side of the chair where Haley was facing and started kissing her neck, slowly moving up to her mouth.

"Nathan, Lucas will be back soon." Haley said

"Well, then we better start now." He said with a smile

Haley gave into the kiss and arched her back to get a better angle at Nathan's mouth. Her hands were running through his hair and his hands were safely resting on her waist. Their tongues had met and were batting for control. Nathan's kisses moved down Haley's neck to her weak spot that he had just learned about within the short amount of time that they had been dating "I…….love…..you." Nathan said in between kisses.

"God, I love you too." Haley said and pulled Nathan's kisses back to her mouth, not able to wait any longer.

"I leave you two alone for less than 5 minutes and this is what happens." Lucas said as he reentered the basement and the happy couple split apart "Nate, are you watching the movie with us."

"Actually, no. I'm gonna go for a run and lift and shower. Hales, do you want to do something after the two of you finish. I can take you home."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Ok. Bye, love you."

"I love you too." Haley said and then Nathan kissed her on the cheek and left.

"My brother and my best friend are just soooo cute. I'm glad those crazy kids got together." Lucas said to no one in particular

"Just start the movie."

-It feels like I've been MIA for years. I'm getting back to updating everything. Hope people are still following this one.


	12. A promise is a promise

Chapter 12

RING RING

"Haley's dating service" Haley answered her cell phone knowing perfectly well who was on the other end

"Dating service? Well, are you renting out Haley James or other impressionable young women?"

"I dunno. Would you have something to say about it?"

"I would, considering I love this girl you're gonna rent out." Nathan could feel her smile through the phone "Anyways are you coming to the game tonight?" he asked, still clueless that she would in fact be cheering at it

"Actually I am. Brooke is gonna pick me up and we are gonna go together. I will see you there."

"Good. I need you cheering me on." He unfortunately didn't know that she would be cheering him on out loud, wearing a short skirt

"You can count on it. And if you're good I will even give you a good luck kiss" Haley said, trying muster up the most sexy, alluring voice that she could

"I will hold you to that. Listen, babe, I've got to go. I will see you there. I love you."

"You too."

"C'mon Haley, say it."

"Say what" Haley asked trying to sound innocent and out of the loop

"You know what."

"I love you Nathan Scott"

Haley hung up the phone and Brooke and Lucas walked into her room.

"Well, aren't you just cute as a button" Lucas said laughing

"I think she looks hot in that cheerleading uniform. Even sexy. Nathan is going to go crazy."

"I hope so. It will be fun to surprise him."

"Well, girly, we have to get to that game. I'm very excited. This should be a good game and hot fudge boy over here is going to win it for us, assisted by your boyfriend of course."

"Hot fudge boy? God, I so don't want to know." Haley said as she walked out of the house into the car

before the game

Nathan's mind: Where is Haley? Brooke is over there with Peyton and the other cheerleaders. Where could she be? Maybe she just had to go to the bathroom or something. Looks at the cheerleaders more closely Wow, that girl who replaced Ambers place looks really hot from behind. No, Scott you have a girlfriend now. You can't be thinking things like that. But she does have hair just like Haley's and OH MY GOD that's Haley James stops what he's doing and walks over to her

"Haley, why didn't you tell me? You're a cheerleader?" his voice cracked when he said the word cheerleader. He was looking Haley up and down and she looked really hot.

"I wanted to surprise you" Nathan was staring at her legs and Haley was starting to feel exposed "Even though we are dating, you shouldn't undress me with you eyes" she whispered seductively into his ears

"Sorry, I'm just in complete shock. I can't believe you are gonna be cheering me on for the rest of the season. I'm in complete shock."

"Are you mad? I probably should have told you." Haley was worried

"Mad? Hell no. I'm happy, now we get to spend even more time around each other at practices, games, and parties. Speaking of, you wanna stop by that party after the game with me."

"Actually, Brooke wanted me to go to it with her. I will meet you there though."

"Ok, do I still get my good luck kiss?" he whispered huskily into her ear

"A promise is a promise" Haley said and went on her tippy toes to administer a kiss. She had meant for it to be a short good luck kiss. Basically just a peck but Nathan wanted more. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. She didn't argue and matched the passion that he was giving off to her at the moment. The only thing that brought them back to the real world was the yelling and hollering by his teammates and whitey yelling "Scott, if your done making out with your girlfriend then we need to warm up"

"I've got to go." Nathan said sadly

"If you must, but if you play well tonight, you will be rewarded with more of that" Haley said in his ear. She felt like the uniform took over and changed her into a cheerleader type. She was looking at Nathan with love, but also for the first time lust.

Let's go ravens, lets go

The cheerleaders cheered and chanted and it was a very lively game. The ravens were on fire but above all Nathan was scorching. He had scored more than all of his other teammates combined. Haley's little "pep talk" seemed to have gotten to him and he was ready for anything. By the time the game ended, the score was 75-40 ravens. Nathan was named MVP and it was ended. Nathan ran to Haley and gave her a kiss and told her that he would meet her at the party.

Brooke took Haley to her house and they went through Brooke's closet, searching for the perfect clothes for the night. Brooke knew the kind of style that she wanted Haley to wear. She wanted Haley to look sexy and show off her well-tanned legs. She wanted Nathan to drool over Haley and other guys to envy Nathan. She wanted her to look like a goddess. Brooke finally found the perfect skirt for Haley to wear. It was a cute skirt but it was short. It was a white mini with ruffles on it. (http/

"I've got it." Brooke said as she grabbed the top to match the skirt that she had decided on. The top was a really nice color of blue and the center was cut up and showed her bellybutton (http/

"You've gotta be kidding me. I would never wear that in a million years."

"My point exactly. At this party you are trying to be fun and well me. Don't you want to have some fun."

"Yeah" Haley said hesitantly

"Well, this is the beginning to the fun."

45 minutes later

When Haley and Brooke walked into the party they felt all eyes on them. They were two very good looking girls in very suggestive outfits and were sure that they were going to have a good time.

"H-Haley. You look, just. I'm w-wow." Haley had to admit that she liked the reaction that Nathan Scott had just had. She liked that the kind of girl that she was could make the kind of guy that he was speechless. It just blew her away. Haley had given in and worn the top, which Brooke told her would look better if Haley had her bellybutton pierced and that she should look into it. Brooke had also done her makeup and hair. Brooke had outdone herself though because she looked gorgeous. It was like the makeover that they did to Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality.

"C'mon on Haley let's go play I never." Haley was dragged along but not before she grabbed Nathan's hand

"Let's go" Haley said

"Ok, so I have gathered you all here to play I never" groans emerged "Now the rules are that we go around the room saying things that you have never done and anyone who has, has to take a drink." Brooke looked around the circle at everyone. There was Lucas, herself, Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan, Bevin, Tim, and Vegas.

"Ooh, can I go first." Tim asked

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I've never….kissed Haley James." Tim said looking at her. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Vegas all took a drink. "Oh my god, you get around girl."

"Jake? Vegas?" Nathan asked

"Well, Jake and I were really, really good friends when we were younger and we wanted to know what it would be like to kiss each someone so we tried it. No biggie and I was playing a game of spin the bottle at a party once and Vegas landed on me so we kissed.

"Ok then." Nathan said, putting his arm around her protectively

"I've never…. peed standing up." All of the guys groaned and took a sip after what Bevin said. She knew that all the guys had to drink.

"I've never stolen anything" Vegas said and the ones to drink were Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Tim

"Tutorgirl?" Brooke asked

"Candy bar"

"I've never…….had a sexual dream about a Scott boy." Brooke and Haley were the only ones to drink

"You had a dream about me huh?" Nathan said cockily

"No, Lucas" Nathan's face fell and Haley laughed. She crawled into his lap and said, "Of course it was you. It's always you." Nathan kissed her deeply, putting the kiss that they shared in the GYM to shame. It was deep and full of passion. A mind-blowing kiss and it gave a signal of what the night to come would bring.


	13. You are my everything

You are my everything

Chapter 13

Nathan was holding Haley tightly in his arms as she was still in his lap. She had just told him that she has had a sexual dream about him which made his heart flutter. He knew that only girls ever let their hearts do that but there was just something about Haley James that made his body act differently. Nathan pulled Haley as close to his body as was possible. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips with such passion and love that it almost shocked Haley and took her a little while to reciprocate the actions, but eventually she did and they were making out with many people watching at the table. Haley let her hands slip under Nathan's shirt, feeling his well chiseled muscles that drove her crazy. As she was doing this, Nathans hands were lingering on all of the exposed skin and then briefly moved to her hair until they moved back to her side and caressed her side.

"Ah hem, please keep the PDA to a minimum. Besides we have a game to finish."

Haley wiped her mouth and spoke what both her and Nathan were thinking "I think we are just gonna take ourselves out of this game." Haley and Nathan walked away and Nathan was unsure of what Haley wanted. The last time he had checked she wasn't ready, but now...who knew. He waited for her to decide to do something and she pulled him onto the dance floor or more like a place in the living room where people had cleared away furniture so that people could dance there.

A fast, upbeat song was playing and "loose" Haley started dancing. She pulled herself as close to Nathan as she could and started to dance with him. He was looking as her in awe as they both moved to the beat of the music. Haley kept grinding further into Nathan pants and then all of the sudden he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the wall where he lightly pushed her against the wall. He put his arm over her left shoulder and looked down at her.

Haley always loved the fact that Nathan was taller than her. He wasn't too much taller than her, but the perfect amount. When he leaned down to kiss her she felt herself go breathless and her heart skip a beat. After going out for weeks this still happened. He still managed to make her heart skip a beat. They were both ready to head upstairs to a room when they heard sirens.

"Cops. Lets get outta here." Nathan sighed as he grabbed her and they ran out of there before they could get busted.

10 minutes later

"Have you been to a lot of parties where people get busted?" Haley asked, hiding in a bush in the backyard with Nathan

"Just a few. I have never been busted, but I've got friends who have been."

"What time is it?"

"Umm, it's only 11:30. What time will your parents expect you home?"

"Actually, they left earlier today so I can go home anytime I'd like, or not go home at all." Haley whispered seductively in Nathan's ear "Wait, do you know what we should do."

"Huh?"Nathan asked

"We should...go to Karen's. I have a key to the cafe and we can have hot chocolate and talk and do whatever we want."

"OK, lets go. But be quiet, the cops might still be here and I don't wanna get you caught."

Later, at the cafe

"OK, so I have a game for us to play."

"What are you Brooke now?" Nathan joked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate

"No, but I just, I wanna know everything about you that I can. Plus, it will be fun."

"Alright, what's the game."

"It doesn't have a name. We are gonna get a turn to ask a question but both of us have to answer it."

"OK, you can go first." Nathan said as he kissed her lightly on the lips

"Have you ever been in love before now?"

"Nope your my first."

"Your my first love, too. With Lucas I thought that it might be love, but those feelings are nothing compared to what I'm feeling now."

"Hmm, how many people have you kissed?"

"Five, you?"

"Sixteen" he looked ashamed

"Wow, my boyfriends a slut" Haley joked "OK, Why do you like me?"

"That's easy. You're gorgeous, really smart, and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm just glad that I have you. You are my everything. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."  
Haley leaned over the counter and kissed him "You will never ever lose me so you will never have to worry about that."

Next day

"Wild night?" Haley asked as she entered Brooke's room and saw that she looked like hell. Her hair was thrown every which way and she looked tired

"You could say that." Brooke said, tiredly

"Care to elaborate."

"Please no big words this early in the morning. Well, I got busted last night and spent half the night in jail until I got bailed out. By the way, how is it that you weren't thrown in? Almost everyone at the party got tossed in except for you and Nathan."

"We got outta there and went to the cafe. He was really sweet. We played a game where we asked each other questions and he said the sweetest thing for why he liked me."

"You sure are a lucky girl. Not that I'm complaining with what I've got."

"How's it going with the two of you anyways?"

"It's...great" Brooke sighed "He is perfect. I can't believe that I have him. I think I love him."

"That's really, really great. So, are you up for some shopping?"

"You bet. Where to?"

River court

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked as he saw his brother shooting hoops "Mom said that you were at Haley's."

"I was, but she went shopping with Brooke. She is gonna stop by here later but I wanted to shoot some hoops first."

"Yeah. So, how's it going with you and Haley?"

"Really good. I mean, I am having some...never mind"

"You can tell me."

"I don't think I should."

"No, Nathan, it's fine. You're my brother and I am friends with Haley. You can tell me anything."

"OK, it's just that I'm having trouble because well, I just don't want to pressure her."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it's just hard- I mean complicated. She doesn't have any idea how much I want her all of the time."

Lucas was silent for a few seconds until he spoke his advice "Just wait, I'm sure she will be ready soon."

"You're probably right. I just love her so much"

Victoria's Secret

"I can't believe this. My little Haley ready to have sex. Who would have thought." Brooke said, still shocked

"Shh, Brooke, I just I want it to be perfect. I just realized that I'm ready and I want to thank Nathan for waiting by making it perfect. That's why you need to help me pick out one of these." Haley said pointing to all of the lingerie in the store.

"OK, well I have already picked a few. Either do the pink one of the yellow one.

Haley tried on both of them and came to a decision and checked out. They took her bag to her house and hid it so that Nathan wouldn't see it before it was time for him to see it and then they headed to the rivercourt where they knew that Lucas and Nathan would be at.

Once they got there Nathan and Lucas stopped playing ball and looked over at them. Lucas walked over to them and decided to leave with Brooke leaving Haley and Nathan at the court, alone. Haley walked slowly towards him. Nathan held the basketball at his side and Haley pushed the basketball out of the way to kiss her boyfriend. She didn't hide or hold anything back and then Nathan abruptly pulled away.  
He slowly walked over to the swings and sat down in one of them. Haley, confused, walked over there and sat down on his lap, one leg on each side of his body. He avoided her eyes until she grabbed his face and made him face her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"It's just, you know, I'm having trouble with us."

"Trouble?" Haley asked confused, tearing welling up in her eyes

"No, not that kind of trouble. It's just that I don't want to push you into anything so I am just trying to give you as much space as possible."

"So we can't even kiss anymore?"

"No, we can. Ugh, I just don't know. I guess I just want to push you into anything that you aren't ready for. I mean, I want you soo much and it's just hard sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Haley I am. You don't deserve this. I love you so much and I just need to wait and I can."

"I love you too."


	14. Perfect

Chapter 14  
"What are you guys doing over the long weekend?" Lucas asked Nathan and Haley at lunch  
"As little as possible. We have four long days of break and I plan on spending them all with Haley." Nathan answered  
"You mean, other than the game tonight."  
"Yup" said Haley and Nathan in unison  
"Me and my cheery girlfriend are definitely going to the game tonight." Nathan added  
"I still can't believe you're a cheerleader. It just doesn't seem…..you." Lucas said  
"Does it bother you that I'm a cheerleader?"  
"Nope, it is just different. If you're happy with it then I'm happy too."  
"Good. I'm happy."  
"Then I'm happy for you."  
"I'm happy, too." Nathan said as he kissed Haley. She gave in let her tongue explore his mouth. She realized where they were but really didn't care. She was finally ready and happy about it.  
"And they're at it again." Jake said as he approached with Brooke and Peyton  
"Sorry." Haley said, wiping her mouth  
"Not like we aren't used to it by now. Anywho, are you two attending Goldilockses party tonight after the game?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Nathan said looking at Haley for conformation  
"Actually, why don't we hang out at my house after the game. My parents left. They won't be back for a couple weeks." Haley whispered in his ear  
"On second thought. I don't think we will make it." Nathan said   
"What? Why?" Peyton asked  
"Peyt., I have to go to the bathroom. You and Brooke wanna come?" Haley asked  
"Umm, sure. Let's go." And they three girls left for the restroom 

Girls restroom

"What's up Haley?" Peyton asked  
"I think that I'm, I mean I am-"  
"Nathan and Haley are gonna have sex." Brooke blurted out  
"Brooke!" Haley sighed "Yeah, and that's kind of why we won't be at your party tonight."  
"Ok." 

Haley was busy getting ready for the game at her house. She had decided to paint the numbers 23 onto her cheek to wish Nathan good luck for the game. This also showed everyone who he was dating, not that just about everyone at school didn't already know by now.  
"Wow. I always knew I liked cheerleaders." Nathan said as he entered the room  
"Really?" Haley said, turning to see her boyfriend  
"You bet." Nathan said as he sat Haley down on the bed and began to kiss her hard on the mouth. They both really started to get into it when Haley stood up and went back to getting ready.  
"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked, concerned  
"I didn't want to mess up my hair and makeup."  
"Fine. You have to make it up to me after the game though." Nathan pouted   
"Oh, I will." Said Haley, Nathan having no idea how much she was going to make it up to him

The game was won by the ravens, as usual, and Nathan was running towards the cheerleaders after their great defeat over the pirates. Nathan shot the game winning shot.  
"I did it." He yelled to Haley because the screaming in the gym was so loud  
Haley jumped into his arms and kissed him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they kissed deeply. The screaming had died down and they could hear mouth announcing the victory.  
"And the ravens won it 66-65. It was a very close game. The game winning shot was made by Nathan Scott who was also the lead scorer and MVP of the game. Nathan is currently making out with Haley James, a cheerleader. Quite a show."  
Haley laughed and told him to go get changed.  
"I have to shower too. I should be 15 minutes." Nathan said   
"Actually, you can shower at my house." Haley suggested  
"Ok. Just let me change. Meet you out in the hall in a few." Nathan kissed her and went into the locker room  
Haley walked back over to her friends and they were laughing at Nathan and Haley.  
"I doubt he will be showering alone." Brooke laughed  
"Shut up!" Haley answered

10 minutes later

"Ready?" Nathan asked Haley  
"You bet. Let's head to my house."  
"Ok. Let's go."  
Nathan drove his black navigator to Haley's house. He walked around and opened her door for her and helped her out. Haley let them inside the house and told Nathan to set his stuff down by the door. Nathan went to the couch ready to watch a movie.  
"What are we watching?" Nathan asked curiously  
"You pick. I gotta run upstairs." Haley said as she ran up the stairs to her room. She pulled out a few candles and lit them. She went into the bathroom and got into the "outfit" that she had decided to wear and checked her hair and makeup to make sure that everything looked fine. Once she approved of her look, she called for Nathan. 

Nathan was downstairs scoping out the DVD collection when he heard Haley.   
"Nathan, can you come up here?" Haley said, loud enough for him to hear her   
"Sure thing." He said back and headed up the stairs. When he got up there and entered the room he saw some lit candles but no Haley. "Haley?"   
Haley walked out of the bathroom and saw his mouth drop. He was in complete shock about all of this.  
"Haley. I told you we could wait." He said  
"I'm ready." Those were the only words she had to say. Nathan slowly walked towards her and lightly kissed her. Her tongue slid into his mouth and they both battled for control. Nathan's hands soon began to wander and explore her body. All he could think about was how much he loved and wanted to be with this girl.  
Haley started to tug on Nathan's shirt and he smiled from behind the kiss. They broke apart briefly allowing his shirt to be taken off and thrown across the room onto the floor. Haley looked at him and giggled. Then she ran he hand down his body until it met his nipple ring. She then smiled and went back to kissing him.  
Soon enough they found themselves lying on the bed when Nathan came to a realization.  
"Haley, I don't have any-"  
"Don't worry about it. I bought them." Haley said as she reached into a drawer and grabbed a condom and handed it to Nathan. All through "the act" Haley could hear Nathan whispering 'I love you's' in her ear and couldn't help but think that she waited for the perfect guy. This was perfect. The exact way she had always envisioned it being. And she couldn't be happier.


	15. The Morning After

Chapter 15

Nathan woke up first and looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. He couldn't believe how great it felt just to lay here with her in his arms. Yeah, he had had sex in the past but it never felt this great. This was like, making love. Yeah, that's what it was…. making love. It was the deepest most love filled experience that Nathan had ever been part of and loved it. More than that he loved Haley. She was lying there, next to him, on her stomach with her hair thrown in different directions on her back with the sheet coming up on her lower back. Nathan was lying next to her with his elbow on the pillow looking at her. He never got bored. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen and she saw something in him. She was also smart and funny. He couldn't ever ask for a better girl.  
"Hey." Haley said groggily  
"Hey yourself." Nathan said  
"I can't stop smiling." Haley said, still grinning  
"Me neither. I love you so much. I just hope that you aren't sorry about anything about last night, because I'm not."  
"I'm not. Absolutely no regrets about it. I wanted it as much as you did. In fact I still want it." Haley said as she climbed on top on Nathan and started to kiss him all over. She started at his chest and moved to his neck and then finally made her way to his lips. They kissed like that for a long time and then Haley got up.  
"Where are you going? I thought we were going to—"  
"We have all weekend and every weekend after that to do that. Right now I need to shower."  
"Ok. I'll get dressed." Nathan said as Haley entered the bathroom and he heard water running. Nathan had finally gotten himself out of bed when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Haley's head poke out   
"Aren't you coming?" she asked  
Nathan didn't answer he just got up and went to the bathroom grinning like an idiot  
"It's about time." Haley said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower with her "I didn't think you would catch on."   
"Yeah, you got one idiot boyfriend." Nathan said as he pushed Haley against the shower wall and started to kiss her all over again.  
A while later, both of them were out of the shower and heading downstairs. Nathan was wearing basketball short and no shirt while Haley was wearing Nathans blue stripes boxers (http/store. and a white sports bra (http/   
"It's amazing." Nathan said as they sit down in the kitchen  
"What's that?" Haley asked  
"How hot you can look in my boxers and a sports bra. It just makes me want to-" Nathan then showed Haley what he wanted to do when he pushed her against the counter and started to kiss her. Haley pressed her almost bare chest against Nathan's completely bare chest and led him to the couch in the family room. She started sucking on his chest and then went to the nipple ring, which she playfully tugged on with her teeth. Then the phone started to ring.  
"Just ignore it." Nathan said against her mouth and she did until the very persistent person called again a couple of minutes later. Haley got up and answered the phone as Nathan complained.  
"Hello."   
"Hey there. You need to meet Peyton and me at the café in 20 minutes. We want details." Brooke said  
"What? Why?"  
"Just come in 20 minutes to the café. Plus, I have major news."   
"Ok. See you soon." Haley hung up the phone  
"Parents?" Nathan asked from the couch where she had left him  
"Nope Brooke. I have to meet her at the café in 20 minutes."   
"What? I got out of training with dad all weekend so that you could ditch me. Stay." Nathan said as he kissed her and whispered a reason for her to stay in her ear  
"I wish I could Nathan, but I really need to go see them." Haley sighed "How about you stay here and when I get back I will do anything that you want."  
"Anything?" Nathan said, thinking about it  
"Anything. Now I have to go get dressed."  
"Fine, but I get to watch." Nathan said as he followed his girlfriend up the stairs up to her room

"Ok, I have huge news." Brooke said as her, Peyton, and Haley sat in a booth at the café  
"Ok, spill." Peyton said  
"Ok, Luke said he loves me."  
"Oh my god Brooke that is great. I'm happy for you." Peyton said  
"Me too. I'm just so happy."  
"I'm happy for you too. Wait, you said it back right?" Haley asked  
"Of course. I love him. Ugh, love is great. Speaking of love, Haley?"   
"Yeah hales, how was it?"  
"It was…. great. How could it not be, I love him. I just want to be with him all the time and…" Haley thought for a second "Would you guys be at all offended if I left and went back home."  
"By all means. We shouldn't have torn you away from your lover."   
"Thanks. See you guys at school on Tuesday."

Haley walked into the house to see Nathan sitting at the table eating a piece of toast.  
"Back so soon?" Nathan asked, putting down his toast and walking over to her  
"I asked to leave. They were clearly wrong to tear me away from you so soon."  
"I knew you were smart." Nathan said as he led Haley to the bedroom


	16. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 16**

"But I don't wanna." Nathan whined, it had been a month since they had moved their relationship to the next level and neither of them regretted it.

"Nathan, we both have to go. I'm the maid of honor and you are my date. We are going." Haley said firmly

"C'mon hales." Nathan pulled Haley onto the bed with him and started to kiss her "We can just stay in all day tomorrow."

Haley felt Nathan kiss down her neck and was extremely tempted to say ok but remembered, "You cannot miss you own uncle's wedding."

"Ugh, fine. But can I stay here tonight then."

"Sure." Haley answered "But I won't be here. I'm staying at Karen's and then getting ready for the wedding in the morning."

"Ha-ley" Nathan whined, "Can we at least hang out now?"

"Can't. I'm going shopping with Brooke and Peyton."

"But why? Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" Nathan said and kissed her neck again. He kept kissing her and she eventually gave in until Brooke entered the room

"Nathan, let my Haley go we are going shopping now."

"No!" Nathan said childishly, as they sat up and Nathan put his arms around her

"Stop being a baby and do it. We are now leaving and I will bring you with us if I have to."

Nathan sighed "Fine. See you later." Nathan leaned down to whisper in her ear "And you better buy something sexy to wear tomorrow night cuz you are all mine after that wedding."

"Ok baby." Haley answered and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Haley got to Brookes car and got in to find Peyton already there "Hey Peyt."

"Hey." 

Brooke drove and three of them didn't talk, just listened to the CD that Peyton had brought with them. The song that was on was Smile like you mean it by the killers. All of the sudden Brooke turned down the volume and addressed the other two.

"That reminds me, we have practice on Monday with the basketball team. Haley this is your first practice at the high school so I have your uniform in my trunk. Don't let me forget to give it to you." Brooke said

"Uniform?" Haley raised one eyebrow

"Oh yeah, booty shorts and a halter top." Peyton said "Slutty, right?"

"Brooke" Haley whined, "Why can't I just wear my own clothes?"

"Because we need to look all the same so it easier to spot errors, duh." Brooke said as she turned the volume of the stereo back up but Peyton turned it down to ask her a question

"How did the killers remind you of cheerleading?" Peyton inquired

"Well, the song talks about smiling and that got me thinking about cheering." Brooke said cheerfully and Peyton turned it back up and they listened to the radio the rest of the way to the mall.

"Hey, man. Do you want to come over?" Nathan asked Lucas through the phone

"Yeah, your house?" Lucas said

"Uh, no. I'm at Haley's house, but my play station is here so we can play NBA shootout or NBA live. Those are the only two I have over here."

"Ok, dude. Should I see if Jake wants to come?"

"Yeah, man. See you." Nathan ended and closed his cell phone. He sat on Haley's couch and watched TV, waiting for the guys to get there. The next thing he knew he heard the door open and Jake and Lucas walk towards him.

"Do you ever go home?" Lucas laughed

"Hah, this is my home. I stay here almost every night."

"And Haley's parents don't mind?" Jake asked, not knowing much about Haley's situation

"Uhh, they aren't home often. That's why she likes me here, doesn't get lonely." Nathan said as he set up the game and the controllers. They played their games for hours, waiting for the girls to get back 

"Do you think this is cute?" Haley said, holding up a short dress

"Definitely not your usual style, but it looks great. I think I am having an influence on you."

"Well, I figure that if I can have sex, then I can branch out and wear different kinds of clothes." Haley smiled "Plus, it will drive Nathan crazy at the wedding."

"You have that boy wrapped around your finger." Peyton said

"Yeah, who would've thought that Nathan Scott would fall for a girl, let alone a tutor. Actually his tutor." Brooke said

"Yeah, who would've thought. But it's great."

"How do tutoring sessions work anyways? How do you get anything done?" Peyton asked

"Ohh, it's tough. He always wants to make out or do other stuff but I have to remain in control and study. I usually ask him some questions and if he gets them all right, then we'll make out." Haley smirked

"Actually, he has a huge test a week from Monday so we need to start studying." 

"Haley has even mastered the Nathan Scott smirk." Brooke laughed

"Shut up!" Haley said as she tried on a dress, trying to figure out what to wear for the wedding "Ok, do you guys think that I should wear this, or not?" Haley said as she walked out and modeled a gorgeous dress.

"I love it, but don't you have to wear the bridesmaid dress?"

"Yeah, I do. But Karen told me to change into a different dress for the reception. So, I need a dress."

"Yeah, well I love the dress. You look hot." Brooke said

"Ok, I'll take that as a yes and I'll get it. Thanks guys." Haley said as she walked into the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes

"Nathan is gonna go crazy. Won't be able to keep his hands off her." Brooke whispered to Peyton

"I know. This will be an entertaining wedding." Peyton whispered back   
Haley bought the dress and they went on to more shopping. After they were done, all of the girls were worn out from shopping and went to the car and put the bags in the trunk. They all decided to go to Haley's house to hang out and were surprised to find that Nathan's car was still there. But Lucas's car was also there.

"Does he ever go home?" Brooke asked Haley, referring to Nathan

"Never but I like him staying here. Lucas is here too." Haley commented as she opened the door and saw the three boys sitting on the couch in front of the TV playing video games.

"You know, I should have guessed." Haley laughed

Nathan turned and smiled "Hey babe. How was shopping? Get anything good?" 

"Yeah. I got a dress for the reception and some other stuff." Haley answered

"Other stuff?" Nathan raised his eyebrow

"Yup and you won't get to see it until tomorrow night."

"Ewww, ex boyfriend slash best friend in the room. Please don't talk about your—" Lucas shuddered

"Sexual excursions?"

Lucas shuddered again "Yeah, that."

Haley laughed and kissed Nathan on the cheek before sitting on the couch "Who was winning?"

"Me." Nathan beamed

"Really? You always suck when I play you." Haley replied

The rest of the group laughed and Brooke spoke up "You actually play that game?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"Hey! Strip video games are a lot of fun." Nathan said

"Ok officially leaving." Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand "See you two at the wedding tomorrow."

Everyone else left, leaving Haley and Nathan on the couch.

"When are you going to Karen's house?" Nathan asked

Haley grabbed Nathan's wrist and looked at his watch "In 20 minutes."   
"What?" 

"Well, I said I would work a shift first." Haley explained

"Ok. But that means we still have" Nathan looked at this watch "19 minutes and 42 seconds" Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. He kissed her hard and she slowly lay down on the couch with Nathan above her. They kissed hard until they were both topless and Nathan went for Haley's jeans. She realized that she didn't have enough time for that and made sure that they just kissed for the next 10 minutes. They remained kissing and Nathan went for her pants and unbuttoned then and started to slide them down her body when she snapped back into focus.

"Nathan." Haley sighed, "We can't now. Not enough time."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Nathan looked into her eyes "Do you get a dinner break?"

"I can probably get one."

"Good, because I am coming to see you and eating dinner with my girlfriend." 

"Ok" Haley smiled and put her clothes back on

"Hey Karen. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Haley asked, as she looked around the almost empty café

"My bachelorette party was last week. You were there." Karen explained 

"I know. But shouldn't you go home. Get some rest before the big day." Haley suggested

"Are you sure Haley?"

"Positive, you only get married once. Well some people get married multiple times but many only get married once. I hope you only marry once unless there is some horrible accident and Keith di—"

"Haley, thank you. You can close up once these people clear out. Your still sleeping at my house, right?"

"Yep. I'll be over after my shift."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Yeah, see you." Haley said as she wiped down a table after a customer had finished. By the time Nathan arrived, the café was closed from lack of customers.

"Slow night?" Nathan said as he walked through the unlocked door

"Huh? Yeah, very slow. I'm actually finished cleaning up and was about to leave."

"But it's only eight." Nathan said, glancing at the clock "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope. We can go to that very upscale hot dog vendor." Haley smiled

"Hot dogs it is." Nathan smiled as Haley locked up and they left the café and walked down to Stan, the hot dog vendor and ate their dinner. Nathan walked Haley to Karen's house and kissed her goodnight.

Haley sat in a room at the church, trying to ease Karen's nerves about the wedding.

"I mean, how are you really supposed to know if a person is the person for you when you have never met everyone in the world. Oh god, what if Keith isn't the one for me? What if the marriage fails? What if he realizes he doesn't love me and cheats on me with some hot young women?" Karen hyperventilated

"Karen, if you love Keith and he loves you then you will be fine. You are great for each other and always will be. You love him and can't worry about all the what ifs in life." Haley heard a knock "Now its time to go do this, are you ready to get married?"

"Already? Yes, lets do this now before I throw up again." Haley smiled at Karen's comment. She had always known Karen to be a calm and collected person.

Haley walked to a large door and was greeted by Lucas who took her arm. They walked down the isle to a beautiful canon played on the piano and split from Lucas once she got to the end of the isle. She looked down and saw a very happy Karen walking down the isle in a gorgeous halter wedding dress. The dress was simple, yet beautiful. She walked to meet Keith and they smiled at each other and Haley was sure that Karen's doubts about the wedding had subsided. She watched at the priest went through the wedding service and they finally reached the vows. She noticed that the first one to go was Keith.

"Karen." Keith paused "I loved you before I met you. You are the only that I could ever imagine spending my life with. I have known you for a very long time and always imagined being with you. You are the only one that I will ever want to be with. Before you love was a blur. I never knew that you could feel happy all the time. Sad when I wasn't near you and get those butterflies. When you love someone the butterflies are there nonstop, in fact, they are there right now." Some people laughed lightly "I will love you forever and never give up on you. You are my beloved." Keith finished and stared intently into Karen's eyes, the women he loved

Karen dabbed her eyes "I wrote my vows in the form of a poem. It can explain the way that I love more that I ever could.

Today with my whole heart  
I pledge to thee  
my love and faith  
for eternity  
to fill your life  
with laughter and fun  
to stay true to you  
my only one  
I'll be your friend  
in good times and in bad  
comfort you  
when you're feeling sad  
I'll be your star  
shining bright  
in time of darkness  
I'll be your light  
I pledge this oath  
till the very end  
I'll stay with you forever  
my love, my friend

Haley listened to Karen's beautiful words and had to dab her eyes. This was exactly how she wanted her wedding to be.


	17. Private Seduction

Chapter 17

Haley glanced around the room and saw many familiar faces. She noticed all the people who worked at the café with her, the people she had met over the years, and then some that she had never met before.

Haley, herself, was situated at a table with Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Deb, Karen, and Keith. They had already eaten and the first dance was played. Haley decided to get up and go check her make up in the bathroom. She entered and looked around at the gorgeous bathroom. It had multiple vanities stocked with everything you could ever need. Haley sat down at one of them and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but remember Nathan's initial reaction when he saw her in that dress.

FLASHBACK

Haley walked into the hotel where the reception was being held and walked towards her table. She noticed that her table was full except for Karen and Keith who hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't wait to see Nathan's reaction when he saw her in this dress. It was going to drive him absolutely crazy. Haley walked over and placed a small kiss on Nathan's cheek before moving to sit down. Haley was wearing a green dress that cut up very high on her upper thigh.

Nathan looked at her and immediately wished that he had convinced her to skip out on the reception. He was at a complete loss for words.

"Do you like my dress, Nathan?" Haley asked

Nathan just stared at her, still in shock

"Is there something wrong? Something on my dress?" she asked as she raised her arms to look, which caused the dress to ride up further on her body

"Y-you, I mean I thought you were supposed to wear the bridesmaid dress?"

"Nope. Karen told me to wear something else. You don't like it?" Haley asked, teasing

"I do like it, a lot." He whispered in her ear

"Do you know what else you'd like?" Haley said as she placed her hand on Nathan's leg underneath the table

"No."

"What I'm wearing underneath the dress." Haley whispered in his ear as her hand slid up his leg and aroused him

Nathan coughed "I got to go to the bathroom." He announced

END FLASHBACK

Haley laughed at his reaction and stood up to leave the bathroom once out she started to walk out but then a pair of very strong arms pulled her into the temporarily vacant coatroom. The door was closed and a mouth was instantly pressed up against hers. She kissed him back and then slowly pulled away.

"You scared me." She whispered

"Yeah, well that was a cruel joke before."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh." He said as he started to kiss her again. His one arm was slowly sliding the dress up her newly shaved legs. He pulled away and glanced quickly at her underwear "Oh god." He groaned out

"Huh?" Haley asked

"I can't believe you wore underwear like that. How am I supposed to stay sane for the rest of this thing knowing that your wearing a thong."

"Well, what if I promise that you can see it later, off of me." She added seductively

"That might give me incentive to go through this whole thing." Nathan answered

"Good, because we have to" Haley was cut off by Nathan's lips pressing hungrily on hers once again. He moved down to her neck and then trailed down to her breasts. Nathan slipped the straps of the dress down with his mouth and pushed the dress down a little bit. Then he began to kiss and massage Haley's breasts. He slowly began to move back up to her mouth and pulled Haley up so that her legs were wrapped around him and he grabbed her ass. The dress had been pushed up and he held onto her bare ass. He lowered her to the ground and then slowly slid her thong down her legs. Haley suddenly realized what was happening and pulled her underwear back up.

Nathan looked at her; his eyes filled with passion "I guess we have to go back then."

Haley hesitated "I could say that I have a headache and you need to take me home."

"Yeah." Nathan smiled

Nathan and Haley went in separate directions to freshen up and try to make themselves look less like well like they had been heavily making out.

They had made up the excuse and were soon out of there. They safely made it home and headed straight for the bedroom, not delaying the inevitable.

They lay down on the bed and Nathan was above Haley "God, I want you." He sighed as he began to kiss her "Now, where did we leaved off?" he asked and then slowly started to pull down her underwear yet again but this time he wasn't stopped. He then realized that she still had her dress on and pulled that off too to find that she wasn't wearing a bra, which he found unbearably hot. Nathan was staring at Haley, making her self conscious, and she flipped over so that she was on top and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and threw his shirt aside. Haley then started kissing his chest while grinding her pelvic region into his, feeling him beneath her. She felt him getting bigger and smiled shyly while slowly unzipping his pants, pulling him out. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Nathan, then, started to kiss her breasts heavily and trail the kisses down to her stomach. Haley couldn't stand his mouth not on hers and tried to pull him back up to her mouth. They continued kissing and soon Nathan slipped into her for complete oblivion.


	18. I'm first?

Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Haley, I called this meeting to talk to you because I know that you have a lot of options. What are you considering?" Haley's college advisor asked her on Tuesday before her first basketball/cheerleading practice with the team

"I know this is stupid, but I want to go somewhere close to wherever my boyfriend goes."

"Oh, I see. Well, is he headed Ivy League, because you can definitely get into Ivy League and get money for it."

"Oh, well the school needs to have a good basketball program. I'm thinking duke, if he gets in with a basketball scholarship."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Nathan Scott. He will probably get into duke. I hope so at least because the second option is Elon and I really don't want all those girls around him. Did you know that Elon has almost two times the amount of girls as guys?"

"Yes, Elon is a mainly girl school. But do you think Nathan will get into duke."

"I think so. He is really successful in basketball and his grades aren't too bad. He has a pretty good chance."

"Well, I'm glad."

"But honesty what are the odds that I will get in?" Haley rationalized

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm not sure if you're aware of it, but your grades are top of the line. You just need to wait and see who accepts you, which should arrive days from now. Where did you apply to anyways?"

"Oh, Elon, Duke, Chapel Hill, Yale, Brown, and then some smaller schools."

"Ok, well I just wanted to let you know that you're first."

"First? First what?" Haley asked, confused

"No, you're class rank is first, that's where you stand." She finished

Haley grinned when she spotted Nathan coming down the hall. It was the end of the day and both of them were headed to their first mixed practice. She pulled him into an empty classroom, seeing as all the teachers were gone, and she pushed him up against the wall. She kissed him rapidly with such a need. He kissed her back with the same exact force that she was exhibiting. He let his hands caress her sides before she slowly broke apart. 

"What was that about…..not that I'm complaining?" Nathan asked, trying to catch his breath

"I'm first, my class rank is first."

Nathans eyes shot open "Oh my god. Hales, that's amazing. I can't believe it. I'm soo proud of you. We are celebrating tonight after practice." He finished kissing her on the nose

"Do you know what this means?" Haley asked but no reply came, just a shrug "I will get into duke and we know that they want you. We can go to college together and won't have to be separated. We could even get an apartment together in our sophomore year if we want to."

"I'm not in yet, but I sure hope so. I can't imagine being without you and not seeing you everyday. Now, can I walk you to practice?" Nathan asked

"Yes, you can. Let's go." She said as he slid his hand into hers and they walked to practice. Nathan stopped at the entrance to the girls' locker room.

"So, you never showed me what that other stuff was that you got the day when you went to buy your dress for the wedding. Will I ever got to see that on you?" he whispered huskily in her ear

"If you are a good boy at practice, then maybe you will get to see it tonight." She responded and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. Haley walked into the locker room and was surprised when the room went incredibly silent. "Ok, guys. Why were you talking about me? What now?"

"Umm, well you're dating Nathan Scott, right?"

"Yeah." Haley said slowly

"Well, Amanda said she had sex with him." Said Bevin

"What?" Haley cried out before she burst out of the room and walked straight across the hall and into the boys locker room "Nathan Scott, where the hell are you?" Haley said as she covered her eyes, not wanted to see anything

Nathan responded to hearing his name. He was wearing shorts but no shirt "Hales, what are you doing in here?" he asked puzzled

"I need to talk to you." She said as she pushed him down the hall past whiteys office where she smiled at whitey and down to a supply closet 

"Have you cheated on me?" she asked bluntly

"What? No." he responded truthfully "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, this girl on the squad, Amanda, she said that she had sex with you to one of the other girls, who naturally told me."

"I would never do that to you. That girl is lying. You are the only girl I ever want to be with." Nathan smiled but it turned to anger when he remembered this girl "Who is this girl anyways? What does she look like?"

"Uhm, she is a sophomore and she has brown hair about my length. She is really slutty and has big boobs. Regular slut. Oh yeah and she had a birthmark on her forehead. This really ugly thing."

"Ohh, I know who that is. She tried talking to me last week. I remember exactly how it went."

FLASHBACK

"Hi Nathan." Said a girl in a cheerleader uniform

"Oh, hi. Have you seen Haley?" I asked

"Oh, no. But I have seen you and you look damn fine." She said as she brushed up against him and made him uncomfortable "You know, my parents are out of town this weekend. Do you want to come over. I won't tell Haley anything."

"No thanks." Nathan replied

"Why?" she started to get whiney

"Because I love Haley." He explained like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Puh-lease, you don't love her."

"Yeah, I do." He said before he walked away

END FLASHBACK

"You turned down free sex?" Haley asked, shocked and happy

"Haley, what do I need to do to convince you? You are the only one I want. I want this forever, you are it for me."

Haley smiled at him and pushed him up against the wall of the supply closet. She began kissing him hard. He slid his arm through her hair and then down her side and slowly up her shirt. He slowly lifted her up and let her legs wrap around his waist and he held her there. She trailed kissed down his neck and chest, gently pulling on his nipple ring like she always did. It was like her routine. Then, she remained kissing his neck for the longest time while Nathan moaned with pleasure. She was sure that she had left her mark by the time that the door opened. They sprung apart to find Lucas laughing at them. Haley didn't have a shirt on and both of them looked incredibly flustered.

"Going at it like rabbits, again? Never fails." Lucas laughed as Haley put on her shirt, said bye and left the room to go change. Lucas slowly walked up to Nathan before he started to laugh again.

"What is funny?" Nathan asked, not seeing the humor in the situation

"She left her mark. Man, I thought you were too old for a hicky." Lucas laughed

"Oh god, how am I going to hide this from whitey?"

"Good luck." Luke said before he exited the room and headed out to start and practice


	19. Good Work

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nathan sat on the bleachers after changing into his practice jersey and shorts with his hand strategically placed to cover the 'love bite' that Haley gave him. He knew that he could only hide it for so long before everyone, including whitey, would be able to see it. It was huge, like a freakin' crater. But Nathan really didn't mind. The hicky meant that he was with Haley and he would never regret that. Plus, he had made Haley be in this situation in the past. Paybacks.

Nathan looked over and saw the cheerleaders walk into the gym from the locker room. They were in a big blob talking about something and he couldn't see Haley. Standing up, he walked over and the cheerleaders split until he saw Haley clad in booty shorts, a sports bra, and a white tank top looking hotter than ever.

"Wow, I've never see you looking this hot." Nathan said loud enough for most of the cheerleaders to hear but then he leaned in and whispered "And I've seen you wearing nothing but a bed sheet before."

Haley turned bright red and grinned, looking away "Then you are very lucky."

"That's what I tell myself everyday of my life. Actually, I ask myself how I could possibly be THIS lucky, cuz I can never figure it out." He said honestly

Haley smiled and looked at his face until she started to laugh "I do good work."

Nathan looked confused "Huh?"

Haley's hand trailed over his neck and leaned in to kiss it lightly feeling Nathans breath catch in his throat "I definitely do good work."

"I liked it while you were giving it to me, baby." He moved close to her ear "Do you want to get out of here and you can give me another." He finished and kissed the shell of her ear like he knew she liked.

Haley sighed loudly "I wish I could, Nathan. You know that but Brooke would kill me, literally. And maybe you too if she knew that I was with you." She sighed as she hugged him tight

Nathan felt her pull him in for a hug and it wasn't helping matters any. He could feel her barely clothed chest press up against his and it was killing him. He just needed practice to be over so that he could be alone with her. His parents were away for a couple of weeks and he could convince Luke to leave the house for the night.

"Nate, get over here before whitey starts to yell." Jake yelled from the court

Nathan just groaned and held onto Haley tighter until she spoke up "You need to go." She heard him say 'uh huh' into her hair "Nate, think of it this way. The faster you go to practice, the faster you finish and I give you your own private show, and maybe another hicky." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled out of his arms quickly

Nathan huffed "That's the kind of kiss you give a guy who you won't see for 2 hours?"

"I'll see you. We'll be in the same exact gym." She pointed out

"Yah, but you can't kiss me. Sooo, give me some luvin'." He demanded and he dipped down and kissed her hard letting his tongue slide into her mouth. When he put his hand under her butt to hoist her up and she put her legs around his waist, he heard hollering coming from the team. They broke the kiss and Haley slid down until her feet hit the solid ground.

"Go play some ball, hotshot." She grinned and walked back over to the cheerleaders

"Oh my god, Haley, you are like the luckiest girl ever. Nathan is such a hottie." Bevin said

Haley smirked "Yah, I am lucky. Aren't I?

Nathan walked cockily over to the team and most of the guys were grinning at the groping display that had just occurred between their captain and one of the hottest cheerleaders.

A junior, Evan, was the first to speak up "Man, Haley is hot. You're one lucky man."

Nathan glared "Don't you ever look at her like that again. She sure as hell doesn't want you and I will beat your ass if I see you gawking at my girl again. Got it?" he directed that last part at the whole team and saw nods from everyone except Luke and Jake who were just laughing.

Luke spoke up "Dear ol' Captain, what if **I** want to look at my best friend slash ex-girlfriend?" he joked

Nathan broke into a grin "Then I will have to go tell Miss Davis about that. How would that go down?" 

"She'd probably beat his ass." Jake spoke up "Brooke can be one scary chick. She's like a drill sergeant or something."

"Probably really bossy in bed too." Tim spoke up and everyone just looked at him and said nothing

"Ok girls. Stop talking about Haley and Nathans very public make out session and let's get started." Brooke said as Haley flushed red. She looked up to see Brooke smirk and wink at her. "You know what, we're not gonna get ANYTHING done today, are we? Let's make an agreement, we cheer for like an hour and then just talk for the rest of the time until practice is over. Deal?"

Haley grinned at Nathan who was talking with Luke and Jake across the gym. She looked over him body and sighed aloud. He had the hottest body known to man. His shoulders and arms were glistening with the sweat that had just started to form making his bulging muscles look even better than before. The fact that she knew exactly what was under those clothes, what it felt like to be in his arms kissing and loving him. She was barely able to get through the day, the only thing that got her through it was the fact that they would be together after school with no barriers.

Nathan looked up to see Haley staring at him. He started to walk towards her when whitey came out grumbling and yelling about suicides. 

An hour later, practice was over because whitey seemed to be in a giving mood for once in his life. The three couples were all changed and talking when Brooke proposed the idea that they all hang out for a little while. They all ended up going to the Scott boys' house, but not before Nathan made Luke agree that once they were done hanging out, he would get lost for the rest of the night.

They were all just hanging out. Nathan and Haley were lying down, talking in their own universe, while everyone else was talking when Brooke squealed.

"Oh my god, we have to take this quiz."

Peyton and Haley both groaned "What is it?"

"It's from Cosmo, c'mon girlies, we gotta take it."

"No, no, no, no, no." Lucas protested "I do not wanna hear about my brother and best friends' sex life."

"Just cover your ears when they go." Brooke advised as she scooted closer to Lucas "I'll answer first then Peyton then hales. Ok?"

Haley laid her head in Nathans lap and braced herself for what was to come.

Brooke was practically giddy "Ok, first question. About how many times a week do you have sex? A. 0-3 times B. 4-6 times C.7 and above"

Lucas covered his eyes. Why was his girlfriend the way she was?

"Well, I'd have to say B, Luke?" she asked

He simply chuckled while nodding his head as everyone else just laughed.

"Peyt?"

"Umm, well I guess B. We're not animals." Peyton said simply "Hales, your turn."

They looked over to see Haley's head in Nathans lap and they were currently in a deep kiss. Their tongues almost visible to the rest of the group. They slowly broke the kiss.

Haley wiped her mouth as she sat up "Uhhh…."

"It's ok, A then?" Brooke assumed

"C" Nathan said from behind her "This is crap, we don't need everyone hearing the details of our sex life. We'll be upstairs." Nathan said as he grabbed Haley's hand

Haley whispered to him to go and she would meet him up there "I'm sorry guys. He's not really a sharer, if you know what I mean. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Actually, we'll just leave. See you tomorrow haley." They all left leaving her alone with Nathan

Haley slowly walked upstairs to find Nathan. She walked through the big empty house searching until she heard music blaring from his room. She slowly walked up to the room that she knew all too well and creaked the door open to find him laying down on his bed, flipping through a sports illustrated. Haley slowly walked over and turned the music down before she slid onto the bed along with him. He threw the magazine on the floor and turned on his side to face her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have snapped." He pulled her by her waist close to him so that their legs were intertwined together.

"It's ok. I know how you feel about talking about personal stuff with other people. I should've turned Brooke down."

Nathan smiled "Yah, we should get back down there. I'll apologize for being a dick."

"Everyone left. It's just you and me." She smiled "The way it should be."

"It will be. I love you forever." Nathan sighed as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
